Donne moi une vie
by Acrystar
Summary: Yaoi / Haji est vide et las, il n'arrive plus à trouver une raison... de continuer à vivre.
1. Les pleures d'une sirène

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages de Blood + ne m'appartiennent pas... Blabla

_Acrystar_.

* * *

**Donne moi une vie  
**

**1 **

* * *

Son nez s'était levé vers les étoiles, taches apparemment immobiles dans cette obscurité troublée par les lumières du bateau. Ses yeux regardaient une lune ronde et séduisante. Il fallait le dire. Il était las. Las de tout ça, de cette vie, de ce travail, de cette course poursuite à travers le temps et les continents. On lui avait donné l'éternité, enfin Saya la lui avait donnée ; parce qu'il s'était intéressé à elle, parce que comme tout humain, il avait voulu voir le mystérieux de plus près. Il le regrettait presque, parce que maintenant ça commençait à trop lui peser. Haji n'était pas quelqu'un de très robuste, même mentalement. Avec toutes ces années passées comme gardien, il n'avait pu que se travailler une nouvelle image. Et cette image… Haji ne la supportait plus, non plus. Il voulait redevenir comme avant, il savait que c'était impossible, mais bon… il le voulait tellement... Pourquoi était-il le seul gardien à se sentir si brisé, à avoir tout oublié et perdu de son ancienne vie ?! Le brun soupira, relevant le regard vers le ciel.  
Il pensait tout à coup à cette mission qu'il avait mené dans ce lycée européen… Comme il aurait voulu rester là-bas. Redevenir un être normal, un humain, un jardinier vivant pleinement et tranquillement entouré de roses plus belles les unes que les autres. Un sourire, enfin... l'image d'un sourire glissa fugacement sur son visage impassible se remémorant les élèves, qui charmées, s'étaient pressées à sa rencontre le traitant par là même comme un homme, un humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Haji eut le cœur chaud lorsqu'il se remémora cette fille en particulier, qui, le rose aux joues s'était tenue devant lui, les jambes tremblantes. Elle s'était approchée, après s'être rongé les ongles quasiment à sang à quelques mètres de lui, et après avoir lancer un faible, bonjour Monsieur Haji, elle lui avait tendu un rapide paquet, ceci fait, elle s'était enfui, trop honteuse d'avoir offert des chocolats à un homme dont elle ne savait rien. Ces chocolats, il les gardait encore précieusement, il ne les mangerait pas et de toute façon son corps ne pourrait plus les ingérer. Il ne se souvenait plus du gout que ça avait, mais qu'importe, ce n'était pas la douceur en elle-même qui était importante, mais cette image. C'était un précieux souvenir qu'il gardait. Riku lui avait même suggéré de les vernir pour ne pas qu'ils s'abîment, alors il l'avait fait. Et maintenant ce sachet de chocolats était devenu un inestimable trésor.

Le chevalier soupira, cette mission était terminée, il était inutile qu'il continue d'y penser, il était redevenu cette chose immobile et muette qui n'essayait plus de feindre une vie qu'elle ne connaitrait plus jamais. L'homme attrapa son violoncelle, pour couper court à cette montée de souvenirs entêtant. C'était Saya qui lui avait appris à jouer des instruments à cordes. Violons et violoncelles plus particulièrement... Il se souvenait parfaitement de lui, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin… Haji… l'aimait, oui, Haji était amoureux, ou pour être exacte l'avait été. Car au fil des années son amour pour Saya semblait se consumer avec son remord avec son manque de vie...

Une plainte sortit du violoncelle, une plainte terrible, ce soir, il avait le cœur à pleurer. Mais lui, étrangement, il ne le pouvait pas, il n'y arrivait plus... Qu'est-ce qui avait foiré chez lui, lors de sa renaissance ? Il observait Saya, elle, elle avait réussi à garder des stigmates humains, elle pleurait, elle riait, elle vivait, pourquoi lui, il n'y arrivait pas ? Un chevalier n'avait sûrement pas ce droit-là.

* * *

- Mao… Nan ! »

Une tête rousse sortit tout à coup des draps, il venait de faire un cauchemar des plus traumatisant ! Mao l'avait retrouvé, après avoir parcouru la moitié du monde, l'ogresse l'avait ensuite obligé à se marier avec elle. Un horreur cette fille ! Comment avait-il pu sortir avec une fille aussi envahissante et terrifiante ? Kai trembla, il vérifia si Riku dormait paisiblement, et après s'être assuré qu'il n'avait pas réveillé son petit frère, il s'extirpa des draps puis glissa hors de la cabine.  
Il ne voulait plus d'elle… Saya maintenant occupait toutes ses pensées, et il avait du mal à tranché entre le lien fraternel qu'il éprouvait pour elle et Riku, et ce côté fantasmagorique qui lui ordonnait de voir Saya comme une jeune femme, attisant sa libido d'adolescent... Bon c'est vrai, c'était sa petite sœur, et alors ? Hein ? Il était... amoureux, amoureux ou obsédé ? Il était difficile de savoir, dans tous les cas, ce Haji se l'était accaparé ! Kai grogna, il ne voulait pas qu'elle change, il voulait la garder comme ça, comme il l'avait toujours connu !  
Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la garder comme ça ?! Ces histoires de Chiroptères et tout le reste... Il avait peur de ne plus servir à rien pour celle qu'il avait toujours défendu. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus à faire à des loubards, ou des langues de vipères et sa peur d'être inutile, sa peur d'être délaissé devenait de plus en plus grande ; à tel point qu'il accumulait les entraînements avec David. C'était dur, oui, très dur, surtout pour un adolescent comme lui qui avait toujours pris la vie avec désinvolture. Mais c'était son devoir, envers sa sœur, envers Georges. Ses parents étaient morts, son père adoptif aussi. Il ne lui restait plus que Riku et Saya, et il était déterminé à les protéger jusqu'à sa mort.

Ses pas le menèrent directement vers les cuisines, Lewis laissait toujours quelque chose en cas de fringales nocturnes, et il était le premier à dévaliser ces petits encas lorsqu'il se réveillait après un tel cauchemar ! Un verre de lait dans une main et des gâteaux secs dans l'autre, Kai regarda la mer à travers le hublot. Tout semblait être calme, cette nuit, l'onde était paisible, il ouvrit le hublot afin de respirer l'air marin, ça lui faisait toujours un grand bien de s'oxygéner par une nuit tranquille comme celle-ci. Le roux gonfla ses poumons, serein, mais quelque chose vint troubler ce moment quasi silencieux. D'abord, il n'y pris pas garde, mais lorsque le son devint plus distinct, le rouquin fronça les sourcils, ce qu'il entendait, n'était-ce pas des pleures ? Oui, il entendait très distinctivement quelqu'un pleurer. Circonspect, le grand frère tendit l'oreille, ce hublot donnait sur la mer, alors qui pouvait-il entendre comme ça ? Était-ce... des sirènes ?!  
C'était quoi ce bazar ? Le rouquin referma le hublot et monta les marches menant à l'avant pont. Bon ok, le rêve avec Mao avait dû lui griller quelques neurones, mais de là à entendre des sirènes… à moins que ce ne soit des baleines ? Oh, il voulait voir ça ! Arrivé sur le pont, Kai baissa la tête et regarda la mer de long en large, et même avec les lumières du bateau, il ne vit rien. Rien… quel dommage ! Il n'avait jamais vu de baleine de près, il avait eu le loisir de regarder les dauphins suivre le bateau durant des heures, il y a deux jours... mais une baleine... Kai fit la moue, cependant, quelque chose l'attira tout à coup en arrière, il se retourna et se mit à marcher droit devant lui. Il le savait c'était une sirène, elle l'avait attrapé de son chant et comme dans les contes qu'il avait entendu il se noierait ce soir et son corps ne serait jamais retrouvé… Bouh, ça faisait peur !  
Il traversa le pont à reculons, essayant tant bien que mal de s'arrêter et de ne plus écouter ces sanglots qui l'appelaient à une mort certaine. Toutefois, ce n'est pas une femme à queue de poisson qu'il trouva à destination, mais un homme aux cheveux d'ébène, maniant l'archet à la perfection : Haji. Ainsi, c'était lui… qui pleurait ? Kai papillonna des yeux un long moment, incrédule, c'était quoi ça ? Une hallucination auditive ?! Il n'entendait pas le violoncelle, il entendait clairement quelqu'un pleurer, presque silencieusement, en fait c'était des sanglots. Le roux fronça les sourcils, sous ce spectacle pour le moins incongru, étrangement, le... chevalier ne l'avait pas ressenti, et c'était bien la première fois qu'il pouvait s'approcher d'Haji sans que celui-ci ne tourne vers lui un regard sombre et inexpressif. En fait, le brun semblait ailleurs... alors il se glissa dans l'obscurité pour continuer de l'observer, d'observer cette scène peu habituelle.

* * *

Joël l'avait acheté, oui, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot à cela. Il l'avait acheté à ses propres parents, à l'époque c'était monnaie courante, après tout, il était le deuxième garçon de la famille, et ces parents, des gens aisés sur le déclin, n'aspiraient qu'à renflouer leur richesse. Un remboursement de tous leurs crédits contre leur deuxième fils... ils n'avaient pas hésité longtemps, et Haji avait été confié à Joël sans plus de questions. L'enfant avait été traîné, là-bas, dans la propriété de Joël, et avait été mis sous les ordres de Saya. Un enfant, mis entre les mains d'une créature de mort et de sang. Elle avait été d'une méchante à toutes épreuves au début, le petit brun avait été un souffre-douleur qui jamais n'avait osé se rebeller. Mais étrangement Saya avait changé, d'année en année, tandis qu'elle aspirait son humanité. Les espérances de Joël auraient pu être matérialisées en totalité.

Joël avait souhaité que Saya s'humanise, et elle avait appris aux côtés d'Haji à devenir une vraie petite fille, elle avait appris à aimer, à détester, à ordonner, mais aussi à donner. Et puis lorsqu'Haji commença à devenir un ami intime de Saya, Joël avait pensé qu'il aurait pu... être un reproducteur, mais Haji n'en eut pas le temps. Il était mort… mort et avait rouvert les yeux grâce au sang de Saya. Mais Joël avait gardé espoir, tout en analysant les transformations opérées sur le jeune garçon. Malheureusement pour lui, Haji avait perdu toutes traces de son humanité, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé en tant que chevalier pour ne plus les retrouver. Jamais il n'avait re-souri, jamais il n'avait ré-éprouvé un quelconque sentiment... Maintenant, Haji n'était qu'une poupée vide.  
On l'avait bien utilisé toutes ces années, et malgré qu'il avait continué à grandir comme n'importe qui, quelque chose s'était à jamais éteint dans ses prunelles sombres. Il était devenu un chevalier à temps complet, se laissant guider par les exigences de Saya et de son père...  
Son archet tomba à terre, soudainement pris par un dégout. Ses mains glissèrent contre sa tête comprimant son crâne de rage. Qui se souciait de lui ? Qui s'était jamais soucié de lui ?! On s'inquiétait toujours pour Saya, on voulait qu'elle vive normalement, mais qu'elle tue tout de même les chiroptères... mais on lui demandait toujours si elle allait bien, si elle se sentait, bien, si elle était prête... On avait toujours traité Saya spécialement, pas comme lui. Personne n'avait jamais pris le temps de savoir, si lui, il supportait cette vie, si il avait besoin de quelque chose, lui aussi. Haji était transparent depuis toujours, et c'était devenu normal qu'il soit là lorsque Saya avait besoin de lui. C'était son rôle, son devoir, qu'importe ces états d'âme ! Il aurait tellement voulu la vie de Saya. Il aurait voulu être adopté, avoir une famille aimante comme celle de Saya. Lui, il n'avait jamais su ce que c'était, il ne se rappelait plus de ses parents, du visage de son frère. Il avait été enlevé trop tôt de chez lui... Haji aurait aimé pouvoir dépendre sur quelqu'un… de temps en temps. Se sentir soutenu lorsque comme aujourd'hui il se sentait vide... S'il ne se ressourçait pas très vite, il lui semblait qu'il allait mourir. D'ailleurs il en avait presque envie. Une fois la mission terminée… il… n'aurait plus aucune utilité. Il voulait être inutile et pouvoir enfin aller là où il aurait dû aller depuis… si longtemps. Depuis qu'il était tombé de cette falaise, pour les beaux yeux d'une créature qui ne l'avait jamais aimé.  
Il haïssait tous ceux qui lui avaient fait ça ! Il haïssait, ses parents de l'avoir vendu, il haïssait Joël de l'avoir offert à Saya, il haïssait Saya de l'avoir envoyé à la mort, il la haïssait aussi de l'avoir ramené, et plus que tout, il se haïssait. Il haïssait ce chevalier mesuré qui répondait aux ordres sans essayer de se battre... Haji avait baissé les bras depuis longtemps face à son infertilité. Sa main monstrueuse arracha son bandage et brisa l'archet en mille morceaux, il n'en jouerait plus, plus jamais ! Il lui semblait que cette montée de souvenirs et de rage l'avait rendu fou. Il se leva en hurlant et jeta le violoncelle par-dessus bord. Il ne voulait plus être… ça !

Ses yeux se colorèrent de rouges et tout en grognant, il se mit à se frapper, frapper, jusqu'à ce que des éclats rouges luisent sous les rayons de la lune. Il voulait disparaître, il voulait s'en aller, s'en aller loin. Toute cette rage devait éclater, et il la retournerait contre lui, avec de la chance... avec de la chance, il se tuerait.

* * *

Pourquoi il regardait ? Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas si curieux que ça en général, en tout cas à comparer de Riku ! Est-ce que ce qu'il avait entendu l'avait… en quelque sorte hypnotisé ? Il ne saurait le dire. Il était là, juste là, à regarder comme pour la première fois Haji. Il ne connaissait pas cette facette-là. Oui, il était mystérieux à se pointer comme un fantôme et disparaître comme un coup de vent ; il avait aussi cet air d'ancien sans pourtant être vieux... et ce regard, quasi vide, sans aucune vie, et ce visage, comme figé, sans émotion qui avait feint juste une fois une ébauche de sourire. C'était ça qu'il voyait de Haji, et jamais il ne s'était posé plus de question. C'était à cause de lui, c'était… le méchant de l'histoire ! Et… Kai se rendait maintenant compte qu'il ne savait rien du brun. Etait-il lui aussi une marionnette, comme sa sœur ? Kai se disait qu'Haji était bien trop puissant pour n'être que ça, mais en voyant ce spectacle, il se demandait vraiment qui était Haji, sur le plateau incompréhensible de ce jeu. Il semblait si triste, si vulnérable là.

Kai recula de deux pas, Haji se comportait bizarrement, tout à coup ! Il… lui faisait peur. Le regard rouge l'alerta, après tout, on ne lui avait jamais expliqué ce qu'était un chevalier. Alors comment aurait-il su, que c'était normal, qu'Haji était lui aussi un chiroptère, mais que de par son lien avec Saya, il avait gardé une image humaine et un contrôle sur ses pouvoirs.  
L'image de la main hanta le regard médusé du roux qui commença à paniquer, oui, Haji ressemblait tout à coup aux monstres qu'ils chassaient, et puisqu'il n'avait jamais vu ce qui se cachait derrière le bandage du violoniste, l'esprit de Kai analysa la chose comme il le put, c'est-à-dire avec toute la logique que l'on peut avoir paralysé par la terreur. Pour lui, Haji était en train de se transformer en chiroptère c'est pour ça qu'il essayait de dissimuler sa main sous un épais bandage, pour que personne ne sache qu'il avait été mordu ! Il devait… chercher David, ou Saya, il devait… bouger, fuir et prévenir quelqu'un ! Il devait… bouger, mais il ne le fit pas, en tout cas, pas du bon côté, car au lieu de fuir, il s'avança vers le chevalier, encore obnubilé par cette plainte qu'il avait entendu...

- Ha… ji ? Ça va pas ? Tu… as mal ? »

* * *

Sa main se crispa, quelqu'un venait de s'adresser à lui ? A lui ? Qui venait de l'appeler, qui venait tout à coup s'occuper de lui ?! Le regard rougeâtre se posa sur Kai, qu'il détailla en poussant un grognement sourd. Ainsi c'était lui qui s'inquiétait ?! L'humain puait la peur… Haji fronça les sourcils retroussant sa lèvre supérieure, il voulait rester seul ! De toute façon ça cicatriserait rapidement, alors pourquoi Kai venait lui parler, hein ? Et qu'importe si ça ne cicatrisait pas, après tout Kai n'avait jamais montré une once d'intérêt pour lui et l'avait accablé de toutes ses misères.  
Le brun soupira, il voulut simplement repousser l'humain, afin qu'il se mêle de ses histoires, oui, juste le repousser... Mais sa main lacéra le bras du roux et le propulsa bien trop rapidement. Il ne voulait pas ça, il n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal ! Haji n'avait jamais été foncièrement mauvais, le mal qu'il faisait, si toute fois il en faisait, n'était jamais volontaire. Il était rare qu'il utilise cette main, car il avait du mal à la garder sous contrôle, mais c'était aussi un cercle vicieux, car moins il l'utilisait, plus elle lui était étrangère. Le chevalier regarda cette abomination, Kai était arrivé au mauvais moment, au mauvais instant ! Comme d'habitude, il ne laissa pas transparaître son remord, maintenant il était habitué à être cette chose sans vie, qu'importe !

- Casse-toi ! »

Sa voix lui parut animale, il savait ce qu'il se passait, après tout, il sentait l'effet néfaste du sang qui abreuvait cette main parasiter son état de chevalier. Tout n'était que dans la mesure, un chevalier pouvait très bien se laisser aller aux instincts les plus primaires et être déchu. Si il se transformait en chiroptère… Saya le tuerait non ? Il pourrait enfin… mettre un terme à cette vie stérile. Sa tête glissa en arrière, il ne se battrait plus, il n'en avait plus l'envie, alors le chevalier laissa les cellules de sa main envahir son corps. Il ne lutterait plus, contre ça, contre la douleur, contre ce vide croissant. Ce soir il disait adieu à sa vie de chevalier pour embrasser la mort, sa mort…

Maintenant investi de cette brutalité, le brun se retourna, encore capable de maitriser son corps, après tout, il ne cherchait que la mort, pas l'envie de dépecer vivant tous les gens de ce bateau. Il n'en avait aucune envie ! Il se tourna vers le corps derrière lui, attiré par l'odeur de son sang puis il se baissa vers Kai, sa main humaine le secoua, essayant de lui faire reprendre connaissance. Il fallait que l'humain hurle, il avait besoin de lui afin que Saya vienne ici lui ôter la vie. Le regarde vitreux de Kai se posa sur lui, tandis qu'il glissait contre sa jugulaire et qu'il n'enfonce ses canines dans la chair de l'humain. Il le sentit se débattre un peu, puis plus violemment lorsque sa mâchoire raffermit sa prise, Haji serra plus fortement jusqu'à ce qu'un cri franchisse les lèvres du roux et qu'il n'entende tout à coup des pas dans les escaliers principaux. Saya allait être là, bientôt. Une larme roula, sur sa joue et s'écrasa sur Kai, il n'en pouvait plus, bientôt le vide disparaîtrait, bientôt, il pourrait embrassé la mort qu'on lui avait refusé. Il ferma les yeux, sentant l'odeur de Saya se rapprocher de lui, il était confiant, serein, tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu.

Un coup puissant le sépara de Kai et sans opposer de résistance, il se retrouva propulsé contre la rambarde. Sa chevelure retomba contre son visage, masquant son humanité aux yeux de tous.

- Kai ! Kai ! Ça va ? »

* * *

Kai le savait, inconsciemment il l'avait su. S'approcher était dangereux, pourtant il l'avait fait, parce que les sanglots qu'il avait entendus, l'obsédaient encore. Il avait juste… voulu apprendre, comprendre… qui était vraiment Haji ? Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Pourquoi semblait-il avoir si mal, et surtout pourquoi sa musique était devenu une source de pleurs continus ?  
Il fut mal accueilli, après tout c'était peut-être normal, il venait de violer un moment intime dont il n'aurait pas dû être témoin, mais le roux ne cilla point. Il ne recula pas, mais n'avança pas plus. Oui, il avait peur, pourtant, il ne bougea pas, non, il n'essaya même pas d'esquiver le coup qui le projet a un peu plus loin.

L'adolescent sous le choc de l'impact tomba dans les pommes. Quand il revient enfin à lui, il observa la dentition du violoniste qui se dirigeait vers son cou. Il était étendu par terre, incapable de bouger sous la rudesse du choc. Le chevalier était en train de se servir un petit quatre heures avec son sang... C'était flippant, es-ce qu'il allait devenir lui aussi un monstre après cette morsure ? Il n'avait pas voulu crier, parce que… que se passerait-il, hein ? Il avait simplement essayé de se défaire de l'emprise du brun, et puis, les dents avaient mordu plus fort, et il avait crié. Il avait eu mal, c'était un réflexe humain, mais il s'en voulait. Car malgré son regard vitreux, il avait bien vu une larme rouler sur la joue pâle du chevalier. Maintenant, "sauvé", son regard tomba sur le chiroptère qui plus loin avait entamé une bataille contre Saya. Mais que cherchait Haji ? La main de Kai glissa contre son cou, effaçant cette larme qui pour lui ne signifiait plus qu'une chose, Haji avait mal. Un mal qu'il avait ressenti à travers son violoncelle, un mal qui ne témoignait que d'une chose, le chevalier n'était pas devenu un monstre, il feignait d'en être un. Saya était en train de se battre avec Haji, tandis que David était en train de vérifier ses lacérations.

- Tu as de la chance, ce n'est pas très grave, et pour ta gorge quelques centimètres plus bas, on aurait rien pu faire. »

Ce n'était pas de la chance ! Si Haji avait vraiment voulu, il serait mort ; le pouvoir d'un chiroptère dépasse de loin la chance, surtout quand on parle d'Haji ! Kai se leva tant bien que mal malgré que Julia, la belle Julia qui hantait ses rêves érotiques avait commencé à soigner son bras. Nan, il ne regarderait pas son décolleté, il devait faire quelque chose, être utile pour de vrai. Il attrapa le révolver de David et se mit à courir.

- Gamin ne fait pas ça ! »

Il n'était pas un gamin, il devait le faire ! Le roux s'arrêta net, leva le bras droit, puis il visa calmement… il… tira, il le devait… pour…


	2. Le chyroptère brisé

**Donne moi une vie  
**

**2 **

* * *

Saya avait sorti son katana de son fourreau, son regard tout à coup déterminé fit sourire, Haji intérieurement, ça avait marché. Elle n'essayerait plus de lui faire entendre raison, elle allait maintenant attaquer avec toute sa fougue, enfin, il l'espérait.

- Haji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? »

Pour toute réponse, il avait sauté sur elle et l'avait griffé, là il ne s'était pas retenu du tout, Saya ne mourrait pas si facilement, ce n'était pas Kai, et même avec cette force animale, il ne pourrait pas la tuer, de toute façon, au fond, il n'en avait pas l'envie. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de faire croire qu'Haji était mort, qu'il avait disparu, à tout jamais, qu'il s'était laissé happé par les ténèbres de son sang.  
Saya s'était laissée faire, sans vraiment riposter, elle non plus ne voulait pas le tuer. Le brune ne voulait pas en arriver à cette extrémité, elle avait besoin encore de lui. Mais Haji, lui, avait décidé qu'il mourrait ce soir, les dés étaient jetés.  
L'épée lui passa au travers du corps, mais sans le sang de Saya sur la lame, Haji ne poussa qu'un sinistre cri, non ce n'est pas ça qui le tuerait. Il était né de son sang et ne mourrait que pas celui-ci. Sans attendre, il attrapa Saya et à son tour, transperça sa chair tendre de ses griffes. Il fallait qu'il la pousse dans ses dernières retranchement, qu'il la pousse à se servir de son sang pour le faire disparaître une bonne fois pour toute. Le chevalier grogna, crispant sa main monstrueuse, attendant que la source de tous ces maux ne se décide à agir.

Saya se recula, l'air grave, elle se coupa le doigt en soupirant, elle devait… le tuer, tuer Haji… Même si elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle était obligé de protéger les gens qu'elle aimait de ce danger qu'était devenu maintenant son chevalier de toujours.

- Haji… pardon… »

La lame s'avança vers le brun qui ne bougeait plus et qui n'attendait plus que sa destinée. Il y eut le bruit d'une détonation, Haji rouvrit les yeux tout à coup, étonné que la lame n'est pas déjà franchit son corps. Son regard chercha Saya qu'il trouva étendu sur le sol. Kai… Kai avait tiré sur sa propre sœur ? Pour... le protéger ? Le brun écarquilla les yeux, faisant face au regard décidé du rouquin qui lui tendit un sourire. Ce regard, étrangement, il ne pouvait s'en défaire... pourquoi ? Pourquoi un humain se souciait de lui ? Pourquoi Kai avait tiré sur Saya pour le sauver de la mort alors qu'il la désirait plus que tout ?!

- Kai ! »  
- Oni-chan ! »

* * *

Il avait… tiré sur Saya. Riku avait tout vu, tout le monde avait vu, il avait tiré… tiré sur Saya. Sur sa sœur, lui-même n'en revenait pas ! Son regard glissa sur Haji à deux mètres de lui. Kai lui envoya un sourire, oui, il avait empêché Saya de le tuer, il avait fait ça pour lui, pour le chevalier dont il avait vu la détresse. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa sœur le détruire alors que c'était la douleur et non la méchanceté qui avait pris possession de son cœur. Le roux fut tiré de ses pensées par la présence soudaine de David qui lui ficha une claque. Le coup avait été brutal, bel et si bien que déjà bien amoché, le frère tomba au sol, retenant de justesse un gémissement de douleur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! Pauvre idiot ! »

Kai secoua la tête, qu'importe ce que disait David, il avait agi avec tout son cœur, tout son esprit. David lui avait dit, qu'on se battait pour ce que l'on croyait juste, ce qu'il avait fait été juste ! Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer encore, mais au fond de lui, il était certain de la justesse de son acte ! Tandis que le roux se remettait sur pied, le regard de Saya tomba sur lui. Un regard froid, ce n'était plus sa sœur qui lui faisait face, mais cette machine de guerre sans émotion qui n'avait d'humain que le visage. Il n'en prit pas garde plus longtemps, car il se leva promptement pour courir vers Haji et le protéger de son corps.

- Laissez-le ! »

Oui, laissez-le, il venait de le crier, était-ce ses blessures qui lui avaient atteint le cerveau ? Ou… Tout le monde resta dubitatif sur le soudain revirement de situation, Kai qui avait une sainte horreur des chiroptères essayait de… D'en sauver un ? C'était étrange... David ne cilla pas, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait d'objecter et de ramener ce petit hurluberlu par la peau des fesses, mais force était de constater qu'Haji ne bougeait plus depuis que Kai avait stoppé sa sœur. Il n'avait rien tenté, ni d'attaquer Saya lorsqu'elle était à terre, ni même d'attaquer Kai lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné. L'instinct animal aurait normalement dû le pousser à attaquer.  
Le rouquin se tourna vers le brun, un sourire illumina son visage tandis que de sa main, il attrapa le brun pour l'emmener un peu plus loin. Volontairement, il avait pris cette main de chiroptère, qu'il avait serré entre ses doigts.

- Si jamais j'échoue, alors je vous le laisse… mais je ne veux pas que tu bouges Saya, compris ?! »

Il lui avait lancé un regard bien décidé, David grogna, soit, il avait encore l'arme, mais… son professionnalisme le poussa à rester derrière, en cas où ! Et puis, il avait dit à Saya de ne pas bouger, pas à lui ! Il suivit donc Kai, gardant un peu de distance, jusqu'à l'arrière du bateau.

* * *

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Kai avait fait ça ?! Haji continuait à se poser la question. Kai avait fait quelque chose pour lui, c'était tellement étrange. Il supportait les remontrances de David, il supportait le regard de sa sœur, et l'incompréhension de Riku qui le fusillait du regard. Il supportait tout ça au nom de quoi ? Après ce qu'il lui avait fait, après la douleur qu'il lui avait donné. Pourquoi il ne le laissait pas mourir après ce qu'il lui avait fait ?!

Pourquoi un humain avait tiré sur celle qu'il aimait pour sauver le monstre qu'il était ? Haji fronça les sourcils secoués par des sentiments mitigés, le sourire que venait de lui lancer le roux était doux et chaud qu'il en baissa les yeux, trop honteux pour le regarder en face. Sa main se resserra, sous l'assaut d'un remord profond. Haji n'avait jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça, il n'avait pas voulu que Kai se mette à le défendre contre les gens qu'il aimait, mais la douleur était trop grande aujourd'hui pour qu'il continue à vivre avec. Il aurait bien à nouveau attaquer le roux, mais il savait qu'une nouvelle offensive le tuerait, alors, sans rien dire, il laissa l'humain s'approcher de lui. Cet humain qui faisait écran avec toute sa volonté devant Saya et David. Il le protégeait une fois de plus... Un autre sourire lui fut tendu, avant que la main du frère n'attrape la sienne, enfin celle… qu'il avait volé à un chiroptère, après s'être fait amputé lors d'un combat. Haji ne voulait pas, non, personne n'avait touché cette main, pas même Saya, il essaya de se défaire de cette prise en grognant sourdement mais Kai serra plus fort. Il ne voulait visiblement pas le lâcher.

Haji soupira, il n'avait plus qu'à se laisser faire. Et maintenant ? Il suivait Kai à l'arrière du bateau, sans dire un mot, que pouvait-il dire ? Haji n'était pas méchant, il avait fait assez de marques sur l'humain, un autre coup, aurait pu lui être fatal, c'était certain, mais... de plus, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de briser ça. Briser ce que venait de faire Kai devant tout le monde. Il venait de se griller pour lui. Il venait de prendre le risque de se mettre tout le monde à dos, et pourquoi ? Pour lui... La tête basse, il avança, lorsque Kai se stoppa, Haji glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, tournant le regard vers le lointain, quelque part entre la mer et le ciel. Qu'allait lui dire Kai ? La main de l'humain venait de lâcher la sienne, le violoncelliste en profita pour se reculer de quelques pas, l'odeur de sang lui venant en plein dans les narines n'arrangeait rien à la guerre interne qui se déroulait dans son esprit.

* * *

Kai lâcha la main, une fois arrivé à l'extrémité sud du pont, il se serait cru dans… Titanic, enfin c'était l'autre extrémité, et puis… ce n'était pas vraiment le bon contexte ! M'enfin, ça faisait du bien de penser à une connerie du genre après ce qu'il venait de faire ! Après ce qu'il avait osé faire ! Bon dieu en y rependant, il venait de faire preuve de sang-froid et d'audace ! Comme quoi, il pouvait se montrer mature lorsqu'il voulait.  
Ses yeux glissèrent le long de la silhouette longiligne du chevalier, l'observant à la dérobé. Il venait de se reculer quelque peu, Kai ne bougea pas, jugeant que le brun devait avoir ses raisons pour avoir fait quelques pas en arrière. Il ficha ses mains dans ses poches et sortit un vieux paquet de cigarettes. Pour ainsi dire, il l'avait depuis un an, sa première cigarette… son père lui avait filé une raclée dont il se souvenait encore, alors, il avait arrêté de fumer aussitôt, cependant certaines occasion lui faisait ressortir un bâton de temps en temps… une fois de temps en temps, comme lors de la déclaration de Mao, ou lors de la veillée funèbre de son père, ainsi que lors de sa première mise à mort, ce genre de choses, de moment… Il attrapa un briquet et alluma son bâton, blanc. Ce qu'il allait devoir dire ou faire serait dur, sinon il ne l'aurait pas allumé.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le Haji que je… connais, ou que j'ai l'habitude de voir n'est pas comme ça. Tu as promis à Saya de veiller sur elle, et moi aussi... On doit veiller sur elle, moi je suis pas fort comme toi, donc, j'ai besoin de toi, pour prendre le relais quand… quand moi je suis inutile. Alors tu dois… moi j'ai confiance en toi ! Tu ne m'as pas tué, parce que tu ne le voulais pas. Je sais pas trop ce que tu veux réellement, ni pourquoi… mais si tu veux mourir… y'a d'autres solutions. Non ? »

Kai fit un petit sourire tout en grimaçant, il venait de plier le bras, et sa peau n'avait pas trop aimé ça… Il se crispa contre la rambarde en grinçant des dents. Bordel, il souffrait, il allait sentir passer les soins...

- Pardon… »

La voix d'Haji était encore sinistre, la partie chiroptère n'avait pas encore disparue totalement, mais Kai n'en avait pas spécialement peur, Haji était calme maintenant, il s'accouda à la rambarde et soupira.

- C'est rien… Haji ? Dis-moi... Pourquoi tu pleurais ? »

Le grand brun inclina la tête… pleurer ? Mais il n'avait pas pleuré ?! Il haussa les épaules surpris par cette question. Il lui était impossible de pleurer, comment diable Kai avait pu l'entendre pleurer ?!

- Ta musique… je n'entendais que des sanglots et je crois que c'était les tiens… Je n'hallucinais pas hein ?! »

Le brun soupira, c'était vrai... il avait eu envie de pleurer, mais il n'y été pas arrivé. Alors il s'était mis à jouer du violoncelle afin d'évacuer toute cette tristesse. Était-ce… une sorte de pouvoir, qu'avait eu là Kai ? Pourtant il n'avait aucun lien avec le roux, si une personne devait entendre ses larmes, si une personne devait sentir son mal être, c'était Saya, et elle n'avait rien ressenti du tout. Alors... comment avait fait Kai ? Le brun ne comprenait pas, le regard sombre et surpris dévisageait le petit bonhomme roux à ses côtés. Kai était quelqu'un détonnant, comme d'incompréhensible.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû les entendre, tu n'as aucun lien avec moi. »  
- Je sais… en tout cas, moi je les ai entendu, et donc je sais très bien que… tu n'étais pas en train de te transformer en chiroptère, tes pleures… ils étaient si… profonds. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as poussé à faire ça... mais, je ne pouvais pas la laisser te tuer. »

Les lèvres d'Haji se plissèrent, essayant de faire un sourire. Il n'y arriva pas. Pourtant, quelque part, il ressentait quelque chose s'apparentant à du bonheur. Il était content, de quoi ? Il n'en était pas certain. Peut-être était-ce par ce que quelqu'un l'avait entendu. Que pour la première fois dans sa longue vie, quelqu'un s'était intéressé assez à lui pour qu'il l'entendre derrière son, masque morbide. Ça faisait chaud en dedans, le chevalier posa sa main valide sur son torse. La douleur informative lui fit prendre conscience que sa plaie ne se refermait pas, il était en train de se vider de son sang… Haji avait froid, il se sentait… diminué physiquement. Saya lui avait infligé un coup mortel… mortel car son corps … était fatigué, fatigué… tellement fatigué.

- Qu'importe… »

La voix était de plus en plus normale, quelque chose de rauque subsistait encore mais Kai, sentait la normalité se réinstaller à l'intérieur d'Haji. Un sourire fut tendu à l'intention du chevalier mais, le sourire se fana rapidement. La plaie béante du chiroptère ne semblait pas vouloir se résorbé, elle n'avait pas du tout l'air rassurante. Kai renifla, Saya ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau, le sang continuait de couler librement hors de la plaie. Le brun se vidait de son sang, et ça, c'était pas bon. Le corps du roux se rapprocha du brun, il était mal en point, son bras le baisait souffrir, il perdait du sang lui aussi, mais il se sentait suffisamment bien et en confiance pour faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Sa main valide glissa dans la chevelure de jais du violoncelliste, attirant, le visage détaché du brun contre son cou et le laisser… se soigner…

- Bois... et tais-toi ! »

Haji grogna, essayant de se soustraire de l'invitation ô combien tentante qui lui était offerte. L'odeur du sang frais le fit frémir, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir s'arrêter à temps s'il se laisser aller contre la gorge chaude et salvatrice qui lui était offerte, et pourtant… Kai semblait confiant, tellement confiant… pourquoi ? Ce regard qui le couvait, ce sourire qui lui était tendu, à lui, l'abomination. Pourquoi Kai était comme ça avec lui ? C'est en se posant la question que ses bras se refermèrent sur le corps du roux et qu'il plongea ses dents dans la chair blanche. La chaire se fendit entre l'émail de ses dents, laissant un gout cuivré emplir son palais, le brun se délecta du parfum de ce sang. Son corps était chaud, plein de vie et c'est cette vie qu'il draina, avec délectation, ça faisait si longtemps, longtemps qu'il n'avait pas volé de sang à un être vivant. Saya, ce n'était pas la même chose, son sang n'avait pas cette note de fraîcheur et de vie… Kai lui offrait quelque chose qui dépassait toutes ses attentes. Il lui offrait de la vie, pour un instant de communion, avec un corps dont le cœur battait à un rythme régulier.  
Le brun ferma les yeux, sous cette plénitude, il se sentait bien. Ça faisait si longtemps, qu'une larme dévala sa joue. En devenant chevalier, il avait dit non au sang humain, il avait dit non à cette vie de meurtre... mais puisque Kai était consentant, il ne voyait pas le mal d'y céder. Le bras du roux, retomba le long de son corps, il l'avait senti, Kai entre ses bras s'affaissait et devenait de moins en moins vivace, c'est pourquoi à regret il relâcha la gorge chaude. Il avait absorbé assez de sang pour se soigner, il ne fallait pas abuser.

Kai lui envoya un sourire, il devait se laisser soutenir par les bras du chiroptère, de peur de s'écrouler à terre, mais, bizarrement, il était heureux, ce moment qu'il venait de partager avec le brun était troublant, d'ailleurs, il se frotta l'arrière du crâne en rougissant. Il avait ressenti de... drôles de choses pendant ces quelques secondes, c'était comme… quand il regardait Julia… oh mon dieu ! C'était quasiment sexuel ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Le roux se pinça la lèvres, lorsque son regard limite honteux croisa le regard sombre et impassible du brun. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, vite, vite, c'était vraiment trop bizarre comme tête à tête là...

- Alors… tu… tu décides quoi ? »

Le brun cacha sa main, il sentait son corps reprendre vie, lentement, tout doucement, ses yeux reprirent leur teinte noire ; sa peau, sa blancheur d'origine, et sa voix redevint monocorde, il redevenait lui, cet être vide, rempli de la vie d'un autre… C'était pathétique, ce moment de bien être prenait fin au moment, où il relâchait la gorge de sa victime, pas étonnant que certains n'arrivent plus à ce sevrer de ça. Il soupira. Après s'être assuré que l'humain tenait debout, le chiroptère se détourna de lui pour disparaitre dans la nuit avancée. Il n'avait pas encore choisi la vie, ce n'était que repoussé l'échéance inévitable.

Kai se tourna vers David avec un large sourire. Il avait bien fait de protéger le brun, il avait fait ce choix avec tout son cœur, et il était fier de prouver au blond, qu'il avait fait le choix le plus juste, qu'il s'était montré réfléchi malgré ce que les autres avaient pensé sur le coup. Oui, il était fier de lui, qu'importe ce que tous avaient pensé sur le moment. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à le dire aux autres...

- Je ne pouvais pas laisser Saya le tuer, je crois… que lui aussi a besoin d'attention… »

Un dernier sourire et le corps de Kai s'écroula par terre...


	3. L'enfer blanc

**Donne moi une vie  
**

**3**

* * *

De la lumière... les yeux de Kai s'ouvrirent puis se refermèrent. La luminosité était trop grande pour qu'ils fixent quelque chose dans tout ce blanc lumineux. L'adolescent attrapa son crâne, il lui semblait qu'une cloche résonnait au lointain, à moins que ça ne soit dans sa tête. Le roux grogna essayant tant bien que mal de s'assoir, il n'était pas dans sa chambre... Ah oui, maintenant il se rappelait. Son regard tomba sur son bras bandé tandis que sa main glissait dans son cou où un pansement cachait la blessures que lui avait faites les dents acérées d'Haji. Alors... il devait être... à l'infirmerie ? Kai fit un large sourire, en effet, il était au paradis. Quelques centimètres plus loin, il voyait... oh ce qu'il voyait, il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. D'ici il voyait la félicité, d'ici il voyait un décoté plongeant de lequel il aimerait terminer sa vie. Quelle merveille ! Perdu dans ses pensées mammaires, le rouquin ne prit pas garde au regard soupçonneux de Julia qui venait à lui avec une fiole et une seringue.

- Oh tu es réveillé, ne bouge pas, je te fais une dernière piqûre ! »  
- Quoi ?! »  
- Bouge pas ! On a dû te donner du sang en urgence, tu dors depuis deux jours. »  
- Oni-chan, ça va ? »  
- Hum ça va Riku, ça va bien, t'en fait pas, mais je veux pas de piqûre ! »

Eh bien, le monde ne se limitait qu'à Julia, il n'avait pas remarqué son propre frère, installé sagement à sa droite. Kai lui envoya un sourire tandis que la main de fer de la plantureuse femme le prenait en traitre et le retournait dans le lit d'une façon quasi brute. Aïe ! Mais... mais c'est qu'en plus elle allait lui faire la piqûre... Nan ! Kai s'empourpra pendant que l'infirmière descendait le pantalon de son pyjama. Ses yeux se fermèrent, c'était la première fois qu'il montrait cette partie de son anatomie à une fille, enfin, que dis-je une femme ! Kai était anxieux, un peu tendu aussi. Maintenant que le petit fessier était dégagé, l'infirmière fit un large sourire sadique, elle savait bien que Kai, comme tous les hommes qu'elle avait croisé dans ses études de médecines la trouvait à son gout, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à le ménager, et d'ailleurs elle allait lui mettre les point sur les "i" fantasmer sur elle, c'était dangereux... Sa main rapide glissa un coton imbibé d'alcool avant qu'elle ne dégaine son arme.

- Perverse, me touche pas ! »

La jeune femme ricana tapotant sur la seringue afin d'éliminer la dernière bulle d'air, elle allait piquer sans ménagement une des deux fesses du rouquin. S'il n'en tenait qu'à elle, elle ferait les deux ! Non mais ! En plus, il la traitait de perverse ! Et bien de qui se fichait-on ? Es-ce qu'elle regardait Kai autre part que dans les yeux ? Non, alors que le jeune homme fasse attention à ce qu'il disait. Elle pourrait être moins compatissante la prochaine fois qu'il perdrait contenance devant sa poitrine...  
La porte s'ouvrit au moment où elle injecta le produit, et oui… les chiroptères rien qu'en griffant un humain pouvaient le transformer en l'un des leurs, cela dit, Haji n'était pas un chiroptère comme les autres. C'était un chevalier, et les morsures de ceux-ci étaient bien différentes, il n'y avait rien dans le sang de Kai, rien du tout, car il n'était pas entré en contact directe avec le sang du brun ; c'était juste un cocktail d'antibiotiques, agrémentés de quelques vitamines pour qu'il soit sur pied demain. Elle n'avait pas envie de garder son patient trop longtemps ici, pour sa santé mentale et sexuelle. Hé oui, l'adolescence était cruelle ! Son regard capta la forme humaine qui venait d'entrer dans son fief. Oh… voyez-vous ça, elle n'avait pas vu cette silhouette longiligne depuis deux jours, puisqu'Haji n'était pas sorti de sa cabine depuis l'incident sur le pont. Venait-il prendre des nouvelles de Kai ? Ça en avait tout l'air... L'infirmière lui envoya un sourire tandis que l'aiguille s'enfonçait dans la chaire charnue. Huhu, comme c'était bon d'être infirmière !

- AÏE ! »  
- Bébé ! C'est juste une petite piqûre de rien du tout ! Je crois que tu as de la visite. »

Elle ôta la seringue d'un coup vif, juste pour faire couiner son patient un petit peu plus, puis elle le réinstalla sur le dos. Il était rétabli, d'ailleurs elle ôta la transfusion de sang, tout en lui donnant un petit tape amicale sur le dessus du crâne. Il les avait tous ébahis par son sang-froid lorsqu'il avait décidé de sauver le chevalier, voilà que Kai devenait de plus en plus réfléchi et ne partait plus comme une fusée faire tout et n'importe quoi comme un gamin. Il grandissait, mais pas que physiquement. C'était un brave gamin, elle l'admettait, soit, il faisait un peu tache dans leur organisation, tout comme Riku, mais c'était les derniers liens humains de Saya, alors ils avaient faits avec. Mais elle devait s'avouer que de temps en temps, ça faisait du bien de décompresser avec des enfants, elle qui n'en aurait certainement jamais, avait l'impression de récupéré un peu de ce côté maternel qu'elle avait oublié en entrant dans cette branche scientifique particulière.

- Voilà, dès demain tu pourras courir partout ! »

Elle fit un long sourire pleins d'ambiguïtés, alors que ses doigts se perdaient dans la toison rousse du jeune homme. Il était rare de voir Haji s'occuper d'autre chose que de Saya, et il était encore plus rare de voir un humain se battre pour un chiroptère. Elle, elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Nan, elle n'aurait pas aidé Haji. Pas qu'elle le détestait, elle n'avait rien contre lui, mais son regard scientifique ne pouvait que salir l'image de cet être qui était une erreur de la nature. Elle fronça les sourcils, passant de Kai à Haji puis elle se dirigea lentement vers Riku qu'elle attrapa par la main. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire pour le moment, alors elle allait passer un peu de temps avec le petit bonhomme avant que lui aussi ne s'arrête qu'à son décolleté et ne perde contenance devant elle. Fallait qu'elle en profite ! Et puis elle avait envie de laisser ces deux-là seuls, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle avait envie qu'ils se trouvent quelque chose de positifs tous les deux. Après tout, ils avaient pas grandes chances de se faire beaucoup d'amis ici, alors pourquoi pas ! Ça serait déjà un beau début de les voir se traiter en être civilisé au lieu d'essayer de rivaliser en tant que protecteur de Saya.

- Et si on allait faire une partie d'échec Riku, on va laisser ton frère tranquille avec Haji ? D'accord ? »  
- Ouais ! »

Le petit châtain lui tendit un sourire princier, elle imaginait Riku devenir un très bel homme, un peu comme Haji en quelque sorte... Ah lala, les filles n'auraient qu'à bien se tenir d'ici quelques temps ! La porte passée, elle se mit à sourire, respirant l'air marin ; le soleil était haut dans le ciel, alors ils joueraient en plein air.

- Viens on va sur le pont avant ! »

Kai s'assit sur son derrière encore marqué par la force que Julia avait dans le poignet. Elle l'avait enfoncé vachement loin quand même ! La femme avait beau avoir l'air d'une créature de rêve, elle n'en restait pas moins qu'avec son caractère fallait se méfier ! Et surtout savoir contrôler son attitude à son égard, malheureusement, en contrôle, il avait quelques soucis mécanique en ce moment. Vive l'adolescence... Le rouquin soupira, regardant le brun qui n'avait pas bougé depuis un moment. Son visage était impassible et le regard neutre sondait le sol, sans jamais se poser sur lui. Kai fit la moue, essayant de faire réagir son visiteur. Après tout, il était venu, c'était bien pour quelque chose. Peut-être venait-il répondre enfin à la question qu'il lui avait posé avant de perdre connaissance. Le petit roux fit un large sourire auquel Haji ne répondit pas, enfin Kai s'en serait douté, à la place, il s'installa sur le bord du lit tournant son regard inanimé vers les bandages de l'humain.

- Pardon… »  
- C'est rien, je t'en veux pas du tout ! Et puis ça fait pas si mal que ça ! »

Le gamin ricana, il était entre de bonnes mains de toute façon. Ça faisait toujours plaisir de se faire torturer par la belle Julia. Il inclina la tête par désinvolture, il s'en fichait vraiment, après tout c'était gratifiant de se rendre compte qu'on pouvait endurer de plus en plus de douleur sans se morfondre comme un bébé. Il devenait un homme, et ça c'était cool ! Il lui en fallait peu pour retrouver un sourire décent ! Le sourire taquin du roux se dirigea vers le brun qui affichait toujours cet air absent, Kai glissa sa main dans la chevelure brune, elle était froide comme la mort, ce sentiment désagréable passé, il tira sur le ruban violacé pour le défaire.  
Il ne savait trop pourquoi, mais cette image le hantait. Peut-être que sa perception difforme des choses faisait de l'androgynéité du brun une sorte de fixation. Allons savoir, quoi qu'il en soit, le brun était encore plus attirant, avec les cheveux défaits. L'humain se demanda tout à coup à quoi ressemblerait sa sœur avec une longue chevelure... Ça devait être merveilleux. Kai avait un problème avec les cheveux longs, en fait, quand ça dansait sous le vent, c'était... juste... Il soupira, en ce moment, tout lui était... tentateur. Il devait penser à autre chose, son cerveau se laissait distraire par tout et rien, c'était pas le moment de partir dans des fantasmes stériles !

- Tu as choisi ? »  
- Je n'ai pas le choix… quand mon travail sera fini… je te la laisserais. »  
- Haji ? Pourquoi ? »  
- Parce que je suis mort il y a longtemps, Saya m'a ramené à la vie, mais, ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est plus moi... J'ai un peu plus de cent ans maintenant, j'ai envie… de prendre ma retraite. »  
- Tu lui manqueras. A nous aussi, tu sais… »

Haji en aurait bien rit, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait... même un rire jaune lui était impossible à exprimer, comment pouvait-on continuer à vivre dans ces conditions. Haji se sentait coupé du monde, il ne pouvait rien exprimer, rien partager, son visage émit une moue contrite sous cette pensée. Il se sentait seul au milieu de tous. Alors... ce que disait l'humain... Il manquerait à Saya c'était sûr, mais à personne d'autre. Car personne ne le connaissait vraiment, comment pouvait-on déplorer l'absence de quelque chose qui ne pouvait rien offrir, rien transmettre... Le chevalier se leva lentement, si Kai voulait le rassurer, c'était noble de sa part, mais peine perdue.

- Si tu le dis… »  
- Haji ? »  
- Hum ? »

Le chevalier se retourna, arrêté dans son cheminement vers la sortie, par la voix hésitante du roux. Le mouvement de son visage accompagna sa chevelure qu'il dut caler derrière son oreille, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Kai lui avait défait sa queue de cheval. D'ailleurs, il le regarda jouer avec son ruban.

- Tout le monde a besoin d'amis, tout le monde, même… toi ! Saya c'est celle pour qui tu te bats, celle… que tu aimes ? Non ? Je ne sais pas comment c'était entre vous avant… en tout cas… si tu veux parler… c'est le rôle du… frère non ? M'oublie pas… 'k ? »

Dans un grand sourire, son vis-à-vis tendit le pouce, il semblait sincère, une sincérité qui lui avait jamais été envoyé à lui, le chevalier fantomatique. Son regard sombre scruta ce petit bout d'homme qui rayonnait d'une bonne humeur peu commune. Quelle était cette chaleur qu'il semblait irradié et qui gagnait son cœur éteint ? Le corps alité quitta ses draps, il regarda l'humain serrer les dents lorsqu'il posa les pieds à terre. L'ado s'avançait maintenant vers lui, toujours avec ce sourire bienveillant collé aux lèvre. Le brun fronça les sourcils quand deux bras se resserrent mollement contre lui. C'était... étrange, personne ne l'avait jamais pris dans des bras chauds et vivants, Haji ne bougea pas, même si l'envie de serrer ce corps contre lui venait de lui passer par la tête, quelque part, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, à assimiler ce qui se passait. Kai lui offrait son amitié, Kai lui offrait un lien fraternel dont il ignorait tout. Qu'était-ce... d'avoir un frère ? Ça faisait quelque chose, à l'intérieur, Haji baissa la tête, glissant son visage pâle dans l'orangé de la chevelure hirsute ; c'était doux en lui, si bien qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait fondre en larmes. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression, bien entendu. Il était rare que des larmes quittent ses yeux secs, ça n'arrivait que lorsque la douleur était quasi insoutenable. Haji avait envie de dire ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, il aurait voulu savoir traduire tout ça avec des mots, mais il n'avait jamais appris...

- Merci… Kai, et désolé d'avoir été si dur avec toi. »  
- Tu ne pouvais pas protéger deux personnes en même temps, je comprends maintenant, mais si je deviens fort, tu n'auras plus besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi, hein ? Et après c'est moi qui te sauverai, et tu devras t'incliner devant la puissance du grand Kai ! »

Le rouquin partit d'un grand éclat de rire, il racontait à nouveau des conneries mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ! Cependant, il se contracta violemment tout à coup, merde ça faisait un mal de chien ! Ses bras quittèrent le corps du brun qui se resserrèrent contre son propre torse, son visage n'avait plus rien d'heureux, il était à présent fermé, Haji imaginait -car il ne pouvait vraiment la concevoir- la douleur que l'humain ressentait à cet instant présent. Sa main se posa délicatement sur l'épaule du roux, puis il baissa les yeux. Haji lui avait… fêlé deux côtes, oups, Julia avait oublié de lui dire !

- Ça va, aller ? »  
- Hum, je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en faire… elle l'a bien dit, j'ai rien de grave ! Aller… va-t'en… je sens que je vais me trainer dans le lit et comater tout le restant de la journée, putain, j'ai mal aux côtes, je vais mourir ! »

Haji mima un court sourire, Kai était... comment dire tellement changeant, il faisait son sérieux pour ensuite pleurnicher comme un enfant, il était dur de savoir quelle partie croire. Il l'observa retourner dans son lit, mais à nouveau un sourire rassurant lui répondit. Il irait bien, c'était certain. Le chevalier inclina la tête avant de sortir de l'infirmerie. Son regard sombre attrapa Saya qui était immobile dans le couloir ouest, venait-elle voir son frère ? La jeune fille le fusilla du regard et détourna les talons lorsque leur regards se croisèrent. Depuis l'histoire, depuis que Kai lui avait tiré dans le dos, Saya semblait redevenir impassible comme la mort. Il soupira, il ne voulait plus revoir cette fille terrorisante qui semait le mal autour d'elle, tout ce qui avait été fait, n'avait pas ce but. N'entendait-elle pas sa douleur ?!


	4. Frustration 'n' emptyness

**Donne moi une vie  
**

**4**

* * *

Kai fit un large sourire, Julia venait de déboutonner les trois premiers boutons de sa blouse, découvrant la dentelle rouge feu de son soutient gorge. La main tendue et novice du rouquin se posa sur ces formes parfaites qui le rendaient fou, défaisant les bretelles et libérant une poitrine plus belle qui ne l'avait jamais imaginée. Julia lança une petit rire qui le conforta dans son ébahissement. L'infirmière lui envoya un clin d'œil approchant son buste imposant de son visage.

- Fais-toi plaisir... »

Oui, il ne fallait pas le lui répéter. Kai venait d'avoir droit au panacée qui lui faisait mouiller ses draps au petit matin, son visage glissa contre la peau satiné de la femme, ces seins, il les avait rêvé, fantasmé, et maintenant, ils étaient à lui, rien qu'à lui ! La blouse tomba à terre, et bientôt la femme de sa vie lui apparut dans la plus simple tenue au monde, il allait tourner de l'œil tellement le bonheur était grand. Son sourire tout à fait lubrique se dirigea vers les tétons qu'il mordilla, oui, il avait toujours voulu être là !

- Julia… tu es si belle et tes seins sont si doux… Julia… je peux téter ? »

L'infirmière qui regardait les dernières radios fronça les sourcils, que venait de dire son jeune patient ? Mais... elle lâcha la radio, la classant dans le dossier médicale de Kai, puis dans un énervement retenu, elle attrapa l'autre dossier de la journée, quel abattit violemment sur le sommet d'un crâne en ébullition lubrique ! Il était en train de rêver de quoi, là, le petit Kai ! Un aïe tonitruant éclata dans la pièce, le rouquin regardait dans tous les sens, réveillé trop soudainement de son rêve érotique. Son regard se tourna vers la seule présence, et au lieu de fantasmer encore et toujours sur la poitrine rebondie de Julia, l'adolescent regarda avec appréhension son visage fermé et énervé.

- Téter ? T'es pas trop grand pour ça ?! »

Oups, note pour lui-même, ne jamais recommencer de faire des rêves comme ça hors de sa cabine. Finalement il était resté trois semaines de plus dans cet enfer blanc, dans lequel il devait toujours être sur le qui-vive. Il s'était laissé aller, et le regard impartial de la magnifique femme, lui indiquait que les draps ne dissimulaient plus rien de la vilaine érection qui le tenaillait. Honteux, Kai se détourna découvrant avec stupeur qu'il n'était pas le seul patient de Julia à ce moment précis. Oui, il était complètement accroc à cette femme, mais se faire prendre la main dans le sac, comme ça... il en aurait bien chialer. L'adolescent se leva promptement et partit en courant hors de la pièce, se terrer dans la honte la plus totale loin, très loin d'ici !

- Ce n'est qu'un gamin… tu devrais être plus clémente avec lui. Et puis il n'a pas tout à fait tort… »

Indignée de son deuxième patient, Julia pointa son revolver sur le crâne de David. Elle était indulgente, car si elle ne l'avait pas été, c'est cette arme qui aurait fini entre les jambes du jeune Kai. Ne le savait-il pas ?! Un sourire sadique illumina son visage d'ange en face duquel le grand blond leva les mains faisant signe qu'il capitulait. De toute façon, il en avait fini aujourd'hui, son taux de cholestérol était encore bon, alors il allait manger un bon petit plat bien calorifique made in Lewis ! Cependant, la plantureuse femme l'arrêta dans sa démarche.

- Enfin ? Enfin ! Depuis le temps que j'essaye d'accrocher un quelconque intérêt de ta part… Il m'a fallu trois ans, David ! Trois longues années… et bien tu les vois bien j'espère… à dans trois ans David ! »

Après un mouvement sensuel qui libéra sa poitrine généreuse de sa blouse, Julia fit demi-tour et rejoignit sa couchette, alors… Es-ce que David avait le cran de la suivre ?

* * *

La honte avait été plus forte que l'envie, lorsque Kai s'arrêta de courir, son érection avait bien disparue. Il avait encore mal aux côtes, mais ça allait, déjà, il reprenait sa respiration. Le jeune homme s'accroupit, laissant glisser entre les rambardes du bateau, ses jambes qui maintenant se balançaient dans le vide. Il reteint un reniflement de frustration. Sur ce bateau, y'avait rien à faire. Il était pas d'humeur à rejoindre Riku et Saya à l'avant pour jouer au badminton, de toute façon Saya l'évitait depuis l'incident, et allons savoir ce que ses hormones indisciplinées lui ferait faire devant une fille de son âge. Le rouquin soupira, conscient que tout ça devenait de plus en plus dur à supporter ! Il se serait bien entrainé, histoire de se mettre totalement sur les rotules et de penser à rien d'autre, il voulait devenir plus fort… mais bon, vu que David avait été un spectateur de sa déviance peu glorieuse, il ne se sentait pas l'envie de se présenter devant lui avant un moment.  
Dire qu'il avait honte de quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était... expérimenter. Lui qui n'avait vécu que pour le sport et ses potes, il n'avait encore touché à une fille, et là, ça commencer à le bouffer de l'intérieur, oui, il voulait...

- Putain, je suis frustré ! »  
- De quoi ? »

L'adolescent sursauta, il n'avait pas senti la personne s'approcher de lui ! Son visage glissa sur la gauche, observant le violoncelliste qui le regard braqué sur la mer, semblait... sourire. Sa toison noire qui volait au vent, hypnotisa Kai un moment, avant que celui-ci rebaisse les yeux. L'envie de passer par-dessus bord et de se noyer lui frôla l'esprit, mais il ne le ferait pas. Ce n'était pas lui qui devait se noyer, mais ses hormones !

- Laisse tomber... »

Le chiroptère ajusta sa veste noire tournant son regard sombre et hypnotique sur le jeune homme qui semblait porter toute la tristesse du monde sur ses épaules. Que pouvait bien avoir le roux, pour être prostré ainsi dans son coin ?!

- Tu es tout seul ? »  
- Hum, Saya joue avec Riku… et je fuis le reste du monde. »  
- Pourquoi ? »  
- Je me suis couvert de ridicule... C'est quand qu'on accoste en France, Haji, je suis en train de perdre la tête ici. »  
- Je n'en sais rien. David a dit qu'on y serait la semaine prochaine, si le temps se gâtait pas. »

Trop long, c'était trop long, pourquoi ne voyageaient-ils pas en jet privé ? Hein ? Pourquoi devait-il rester cloitré sur ce bateaux, entouré d'hommes et de soldats, avec simplement deux filles trop craquantes pour ne pas qu'il s'attarde sur elles ?! Il devait avoir fait un truc vraiment naze dans une autre vie pour mériter ça ! Enfin, il devait arrêter de penser à ses problèmes de manque physique, c'était le moment ou jamais ! Le rouquin se releva, faisant un nouveau sourire, il était heureux d'être en la compagnie du brun. Et puis Haji semblait rayonner de vie, c'était pas tous les jours, que le brun semblait si... vivant. L'ado prit appui sur ses bras et sauta sur la rambarde, pour faire le pitre à quelques mètres au-dessus de la mer. Le vertige, il ne connaissait pas, d'ailleurs la bouille du roux se penchant vers la mer, la vue était magnifique. Hop, hop, hop, il faisait le funambule tout en rigolant.

- Regarde çaaaa, haha, triple boucle piquééée ! »

Hum ? Haji regarda le corps du rouquin se secouer dans tous les sens, pour un nom aussi compliqué, il s'attendait à une figure comment dire... spectaculaire, cependant, le résultat était vraiment loin de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Le gamin faisait vraiment n'importe quoi. Un éclat de rire glissa hors de sa gorge malgré lui. Voilà ce qu'était Kai, un gamin insouciant qui faisait tout, n'importe comment. Pourtant, il lui arrivait d'être super sérieux, ça dénotait de son physique encore enfantin. Le brun ricana quelques secondes de plus, lorsque le rouquin s'arrêta tout en coup en chouinant à cause de ses côtes. Pourquoi faisait-il le pitre comme ça, alors ?!

- Héhé, Haji sourit, victoiiiiire ! »

Le regard du brun traduisit sa surprise, pourquoi criait-il comme ça ? Quel victoire était-ce ? Qu'est-ce que son sourire pouvait bien signifier pour le roux ? Hein ? C'était vrai, il ne souriait que rarement, et il était encore plus rare qu'il ne se laisse à rire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui-même. Mais plus ça allait, plus le lien qu'il avait tissé avec le sang du gamin, semblait... gagner son cœur. Le brun fit un sourire gêné, espérant que personne n'entendrait ses braillements.

- Ça va… arrête, s'il te plait. »

Le corps à ses côtés s'arrêta net, d'ailleurs il redescendit de son perchoir pour se rapprocher de lui. Kai devenait de plus en plus obéissant, vraiment, le gamin changeait s'en était presque touchant. Sa main gracile monta dans sa chevelure, le vent redoublait de force, bel et si bien que ne faillit pas entendre les mots que le roux lui envoya dans un murmure.

- J'aime bien moi, quand tu souris. Haji, tu es beau quand tu souris, tu as l'air… vivant… »

Hein ? Le chiroptère recula d'un pas, venait-on de lui dire... qu'il semblait vivant ? Jamais Haji ne s'était senti... vivant, jamais. D'ailleurs, il cherchait en vain la vie qu'il n'avait plus. Ces manifestations étaient bien trop rares. Il était mort, Kai aurait oublié ce détail ? Il ne pouvait feindre la vie comme ça, c'était perdu d'avance. Le brun soupira puis secoua sa chevelure dans le vent. Quoi que dise l'humain, Haji savait qu'au fond, ce n'était qu'une image, qu'une mimique de la vie qui vivait justement en face de son regard de nuit. Cette vie, c'était celle de Kai.

- Dis… qu'est-ce qu'il te manque, pour que tu sois si… vide… »  
- De la vie… »

Haji pensait qu'en vie, il serait différent, qu'il serait à nouveau comme avant. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qu'il avait été pendant ces huit années d'humanité. C'était trop loin, mais il était persuadé qu'avant, il était un peu comme Kai... Qu'il pleurait, qu'il riait, qu'il sentait toutes ces émotions et les vivait à fond ! Maintenant il avait un doute, au creux de son âme. Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose qu'il retrouve la vie ? Peut-être était-il brisé pour autre chose que sa transformation. Peut-être qu'il avait perdu foi en tout, lorsque ses parents l'avaient offert à un monstre qui lui avait ôté la vie. Ses mains se crispèrent contre l'acier de la rambarde, pourquoi l'avaient-ils vendu ?!

- Hum… Haji ? Techniquement tu vies, non ? T'as bien un cœur qui bat, tu peux bien mourir, et tu saignes aussi… Donc, tu es en vie, une vie différente de la mienne soit, mais c'est bien une vie. Ne la dénigre pas parce que tu es... différent. »

Kai avait tort et raison à la fois. Mais cette vie de chevalier lui pesait énormément, personne ne pouvait imaginer ce que c'était. Le brun se détourna soudainement, des larmes lui montaient aux yeux, c'était la première fois, depuis très longtemps qu'il sentait cette sensation. S'en était presque douloureux, c'est pourquoi il allait retourner dans son boudoir, il n'avait pas forcément envie de parler, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Surtout pas avec Kai qui réveillait en lui une fournaise de doutes et de questions qui lui faisaient mal.

- Hep, Haji attends ! »

La main de Kai attrapa la gaze qui recouvrait la main du chevalier. Son regard fixa quelques instants les griffes sombres qu'il venait de découvrir en attirant l'homme en sa direction. Un indexe timide les caressa, la texture d'un chiroptère était différente que celle d'un humain, sa curiosité fut arrêté par deux billes profondes qui l'observaient avec attention. Haji n'était pas très fier de cette monstruosité, pourtant, Kai ne puait plus la peur, il n'avait même plus une mine de dégoût, c'était quasiment une fascination qui baignait les yeux de l'adolescent. Cette différence qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui... Haji inclina la tête, se laissant conduire par le gamin. Il ignorait ce qu'il voulait lui montrer, mais durant ces quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, des doigts chauds et agréables caressaient cette difformité qu'il avait toujours essayé de dissimuler aux yeux de tous. Ainsi quelqu'un l'acceptait peut-être mieux que lui, ainsi quelqu'un faisait fi de sa non-humanité pour le traiter comme tout le monde. Le chevalier soupira de soulagement, il suivait maintenant Kai rempli d'un bonheur qu'il goutait pour une toute première fois. Une porte se referma derrière eux, le regard d'Haji balaya la chambre du roux, c'était le bazar, étrangement ça ne l'étonnait pas. Le roux s'installa sur son lit, intimant au brun de le rejoindre, il y avait quelque chose que le gamin voulait montrer au chiroptère, c'est pourquoi il attrapa une boite sous son lit qu'il ouvrit comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor précieux, mais le brun ne voyait là qu'une vieille boite à cigare en bois usée par le temps.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai sauvegardé de mes anciennes vies. C'est moi et mes parents, on… était pas très riche, mais j'aimais bien… Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture et j'ai été mis dans un orphelinat. Georges nous a adoptés, c'était ma nouvelle vie, avec Saya… je l'aimais bien cette vie, mais bon... je sais que Saya ne sera plus jamais ma sœur, que Riku pourrait très bien perdre la vie dans cette histoire, moi, je dois changer, je dois devenir fort pour eux. Je voulais devenir base baller professionnel, mais je me suis blessé au genou et j'ai pas pu continuer les entraînements, j'ai haï la vie ce jour-là, mais si j'avais continué, ça se trouve je ne serais pas là, avec vous. C'est un choix que la vie m'a imposé. C'est dur, et je ne compare pas mes misères avec les tiennes, je dis juste que… j'ai fait en sorte… de me dire que tous ce que j'endure, c'est pour une bonne raison, c'est parce que je dois être là, que je dois faire quelque chose, je ne suis peut-être pas utile pour l'instant mais… je le serais après. Je le jure ! Je me battrais pour avoir ma place et pour ne plus être un rebut. Et puis, au final, j'ai pas de copine, je m'inquiète plus pour mes études comme tous ceux de mon âge et c'est pas plus mal. J'aime bien ma vie ici, même si c'est dur, y'a toujours un moment où je me rends compte que j'ai pas de quoi me plaindre, je suis quand même heureux ! »

Kai fit un grand sourire, il lâcha la photo de ses parents, c'était triste de voir ça, mais il avait décidé de laisser tout ceci derrière lui. Il avait pleuré, il s'était senti vide, mais maintenant, dans toutes ces tragédies, il avait trouvé un but, une famille, des nouvelles joies. Rien ne se terminait jamais, il y avait toujours de nouvelles occasions, toujours de nouveaux moments de bonheur. Aujourd'hui la seule chose importante dans sa vie c'était protéger Riku et Saya, rester avec eux, et faire en sorte qu'ils s'en sortent tous les trois. Le rouquin tourna la tête sur le côté et fit un large sourire, enfin, tous les quatre !

- C'est quoi le plus important pour toi ? »  
- Je ne sais plus… Saya n'a plus besoin de moi… je ne sais pas quoi je sers… »

Le roux fit la moue, il n'allait pas lui dire des cracks, c'était vrai, Saya se débrouillait bien sans eux. Maintenant, Haji aussi souffrait de son inutilité. Cela dit, le monde ne s'arrêtait pas à sa sœur, non ? Il y avait bien d'autres choses que le brun avait envie de faire, peut-être rien que pour lui.

- Alors faut être plus fort, et lui prouver qu'elle a encore besoin de nous, que la Saya que je connais a besoin de son frère, et que celle que tu connais a besoin… de toi. Mais pour l'instant concentre toi un peu sur toi, si tu te sens si vide, il est peut-être temps de penser, à toi, juste... à toi. »  
- Kai… je crois que tu te méprends sur moi, je n'aime pas Saya comme tu le crois, je l'ai aimé, mais cet amour est mort avec le dix-neuvième siècle, je suis simplement son gardien, rien de plus… »

Haji soupira, c'était peut-être ça le plus dur dans l'affaire, comment son amour avait pu disparaître de la sorte ? Le brun réfléchit un court instant, Kai venait de lui suggérer de penser à lui, penser... à lui ? Jamais Haji ne l'avait fait. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien désirer à part suivre les ordres comme il l'avait toujours fait ? Que pouvait désirer un homme comme lui ? Tout en réfléchissant silencieusement, le brun fut attiré vers l'épaule de Kai, ce n'était pas le rouquin qui l'avait attiré à lui comme il le cru, non, il était venu de lui-même poser sa tête contre l'épaule de l'humain. Il se sentait bien là, en sécurité, ce qu'il désirait ? Il avait l'impression qu'il s'en rapprochait. En effet, maintenant son ouïe surdéveloppé n'entendait plus qu'une chose, un rythme régulier qui le détendait. Un éclat rougeoyant glissa dans ses prunelles noires, il en était arrivé, à écouter le cœur de Kai, à… le désirer, c'était assez inquiétant comme pensée. Tout ce dont il avait envie ? C'était ressentir à nouveau ça, la vie du jeune homme couler dans ses veines et réchauffer son cœur.  
Haji grogna et coupa ce nouveau lien se levant sans se retourner prêt à quitter cette chambre.

- Haji ? »  
- Je vais retourner dans ma cabine ! »  
- Attends qu'est-ce qui y'a ? J'ai dit un truc qui ne fallait pas ? »  
- Nan… ça va, c'est juste que… comment dire… tu me donnes envie, Kai ! »

Hein ? Il lui donnait envie ? De ? Kai s'empourpra, il regardait le brun avec surprise, son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Il était loin des envies du chiroptère, alors ce mot ne faisait échos qu'avec ses propres envies. Les hormones avaient encore pris le contrôle de son corps, puisque déjà le rouquin imaginait se faire plaquer sur le lit pour une nuit de folle passion. Mon dieu, quelque chose clochait quand même, Haji avait beau être envoutant, il n'était pas une... femme... Es-ce qu'il était prêt à... essayer avec un homme ? Kai eut un petit sourire, ouai, la réponse était bien évidement... ouai... Il était prêt à faire des tonnes d'entorses du moment qu'il... Il se tortilla sur le lit, un peu mal à l'aise, Haji venait de lui avouer qu'il avait envie de lui, c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait ça, Kai ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à une telle déclaration, d'ailleurs, il paniquait car jamais il ne s'était retrouvé à cette place ! C'était dur d'être un ado rempli de testostérone sur ce bateau, avec deux femmes qu'on ne pouvait pas toucher. Et voilà qu'Haji lui disait qu'il lui donnait… envie ?! Sa petite voix interne lui hurlait de sauter sur le brun et de ne pas laisser passer cette offre, après tout, Haji était... comment dire... pas si mal que ça, pour un mec !

- Ha… Haji ! Je… heu… C'est pas… enfin, on est deux… hommes, je… D'accord ! »

Le brun suréleva un sourcil, il lui arrivait quoi à Kai, soudainement ? Le chevalier eut un long moment de flou, de total flou, il ne comprenait pas la gêne de Kai ! Et il était d'accord ? Mais; d'accord de quoi ? Visiblement il y avait incompréhension mutuelle. Qu'est-ce que l'humain avait compris à ses paroles ? Il n'eut pas à chercher beaucoup, car le bassin du roux attira son regard par ses mouvements plus qu'équivoques. Ha... d'accord. Il semblait qu'il y avait maldonne.

- … Kai ? »

Haji ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou non de ce quiproquo, et finalement il se laissa aller à rire. Ce n'était pas moqueur, mais diable que cette situation était amusante !

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, Kai… je voulais dire… que ton sang me faisait envie… »

Son sang ? Kai devint encore plus rouge, si c'était humainement possible. Quelle poire il était, bien entendu, un chiroptère ne pouvait avoir envie que de sang, de sang et pas de sexe foudroyant avec un adolescent aussi inintéressant que lui ! Kai soupira, il était idiot ou quoi ? Il s'était imaginé des trucs faux, mais pire que ça, ce court moment de fantasme, il en avait pris gout. Que devait-il penser de ça, de cette envie soudaine de se faire dominer par le chevalier ?

- Pardon ! »

Dans un mouvement de panique, le jeune homme attira la couverture sur lui, afin de cacher ce qui commençait légèrement à lui faire mal. Le draps malmené laissa apparaitre une couverture que le chiroptère regarda brièvement. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire maintenant pour briser cette gêne. Kai était… mignon, il était vrai, dehors, il sortirait avec des filles, ferait ce que la nature avait établi, mais ici… ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne fallait pas que l'humain soit gêné, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait peut-être pas employé le meilleur mot dans les meilleures circonstances. Mais c'était bien de l'envie qui le rongeait en ce moment même. Ce corps plein de vie, il le désirait, comme Kai désirait une relation sexuelle. Les deux pouvaient sûrement se conjuguer, mais pas lorsque le chiroptère en question était lui...  
L'ado eut un sourire crispé, il venait de perdre la face devant Haji, c'était horrible, il se grillait devant tout le monde en l'espace d'une journée. David ? C'était pas si grave, Julia ? C'était pas la première fois, ni la dernière, mais devant Haji... Et si le brun l'esquivait dès à présent ? Cette pensée lui noua la gorge, en l'espace de ces quelques jours, Haji était devenu un réel ami, il ne voulait pas le perdre !

- Je crois que je vais te laisser avec tes… magasines… »

Disant cela, Haji regarda en un sourire doux ce que la couverture avait laissé apparaître, les nuits de Kai devaient être remplies de ces filles qu'il voyait en couverture. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre de magasine, à son époque ça n'existait pas. Bien entendu, il y avait des maisons pour ça, mais il n'en avait jamais fréquenté, car… il était mort avant que ces choses-là ne commencent réellement à le titiller.  
Le roux se rua au pied de son lit faisant disparaître toutes les preuves attestant de son manque cruel. Oui, y'avait quelques beaux spécimens de magasines pornographiques qu'il avait réussi à acheter en secret lors d'une escale, mais ça l'obnubilait tellement... Le gamin au bord de la panique se mit à déblatérer des mots, ou plutôt des bouts de mots sans aucune signification tout en effectuant des séries de mouvements qui ne voulaient rien dire aux yeux calmes du chiroptère. Kai venait de perdre toute contenance, c'est pourquoi, que calmement, le brun déposa sa main sur l'omoplate du roux pour le stopper dans cette alarme qui lui pinçait le cœur.

- Ce n'est rien, Kai... »

Le roux releva la tête, il semble à Haji qu'il avait peur, oui, peur de la réaction du brun, c'est pourquoi le violoncelliste lui tendit un large sourire. Ce n'était vraiment rien, Haji ne le jugerait pas, il était mal placé pour le faire.

- C'est l'âge, je suppose. Tu n'as... »  
- Suppose ? »

Il ne pouvait que supposer en effet, Haji baissa la tête observant cette femme dénudée qui exposait impudiquement toute son anatomie. Haji ne se sentait pas attiré par cette image. Il n'avait ressenti d'attirance physique pour quelqu'un. Il se demandait même, si il n'avait pas imaginé l'amour qui l'avait lié à Saya. C'était dur, toutes ces questions lui faisaient de plus en plus mal... tout ce qu'il mettait à jour n'était qu'illusion et désillusion.

- Je suis mort avant ça… »

Kai ouvrit de gros yeux stupéfaits. Mort... avant ça ? Pourtant, il avait le look d'un homme, d'un vrai, alors... Kai ne comprenait pas, et dans cette logique qui semblait se dessiner, l'ado eut tout à coup une pensée saugrenue, mais cette pensée fatidique qui lui revenait comme un écho tous les jours, sortit involontairement de sa gorge...

- Tu… es… tu l'as jamais fait ?! »

Haji fit un signe de tête négatif. Non, jamais, il était mort à huit ans, on est rarement accro au sexe si jeune. Et puis ensuite... le sourire du chiroptère se fana, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas... que lui manquait-il à lui ?

- T'as pas d'envie ? Je veux dire… vous pouvez pas ? »  
- Si, mais pas moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi… »  
- Mais... c'est pas étonnant que tu te sentes pas… en vie ! Il faut demander à Julia, elle sait y faire pour… réveiller enfin tu vois quoi… »

Alors ainsi donc, Kai craquait pour la plastique de Julia ? Pourquoi pas, c'était une belle femme, à sa façon, enfin, c'est ce qui se disait sur le bateau. Haji n'était pas aussi réceptif... Il savait reconnaitre quelque chose de beau lorsqu'il en voyait, son regard pouvait s'arrêter sur un détail, une rose magnifique, une chevelure soyeuse, des lèvres pulpeuses, un parfum enivrant, mais, il restait totalement détaché de ses observations ; s'en était presque scientifique. Le violoncelliste ne l'avait donc jamais regardé autrement que comme le doc capable de prendre soin de Saya. Kai détailla Haji, tandis qu'il feuilletait un de ses magasines comme il aurait feuilleté une revue philosophique, et encore, il se serait certainement plus attardé sur la philo que sur les photos de plus en plus cochonnes qui défilaient devant ses yeux sombres.  
Quelque chose dans ce spectacle lui glaça le sang, il savait bien que ce n'était pas normal de baver devant ses pages toutes les deux minutes en s'imaginant des trucs qui ressemblaient à des clichés de film hardcore porn, mais c'était la jeunesse, et le printemps qui voulaient ça... mais l'attitude à trois cent soixante degrés d'Haji n'était pas plus normal. Comment pouvait-on vivre sans avoir ce genre d'envies, sans avoir envie d'un baiser, d'un câlin ou de faire l'amour tout simplement. Après tout, c'était naturel. Saya avait beau ne pas être totalement humaine, il se souvenait l'avoir entendu parler avec une de ses amies au téléphone d'une rockstar de pacotille qui faisait frémir toutes les filles. Alors qu'était-il arrivé à Haji pour qu'il soit fermé comme une huitre ? Sans se rendre compte de ses gestes, le petit roux s'approcha du brun sans que celui-ci ne s'aperçoive du rapprochement, ce n'est que lorsque le visage de Kai entra dans son champ de vision, que le violoncelliste sursauta.

- T'as déjà… embrassé quelqu'un ? »  
- Saya… une fois… pourquoi ? »  
- C'était comment ? »  
- Vide… »

Le rouquin eut un pincement au cœur. Vide... ce mot revenait trop souvent dans la bouche du chiroptère. C'était peut-être l'envie de combler ce vide, c'était peut-être l'envie de combler le sien, il n'aurait su le dire, mais ce mot venait de chambouler tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de lui, Kai ferma les yeux puis s'approcha, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du brun. De ce vide dans les prunelles noires de son vis-à-vis il n'en voulait plus. Il ne voulait plus ressentir ce désespoir à l'intérieur du chiroptère... et au fond, tout au fond de lui, Kai avait cédé à cette fascination qui le liait désormais à Haji, corps comme âme. Ses mains glissèrent sur la veste noire de l'homme aux yeux sombres, l'attirant un peu plus à lui. Ce baiser qu'il avait voulu chaste, qu'il avait voulu respectueux commençait à ne plus l'être. Kai ne contrôlait pas assez bien l'envie qui lui brulait l'échine et tout simplement, l'ado venait comme qui dirait de passer de l'amoureux platonique à l'insatiable amant de minuit. Son corps était tellement en feu qu'il aurait sûrement sauté sur n'importe qui, le plus important dans sa tête à ce moment précis c'était de faire taire cette envie ! Ho, il savait qu'il venait de perdre contenance, quelque part au fond de lui, il le savait, il savait que quelque part c'était mal, mais c'était plus fort que lui, comme ces gémissements qui grondaient au fond de lui, comme ce mouvement de hanche qui cherchait contact avec le corps en face de lui, comme ses mains qui se perdaient dans la chevelure d'ébène, comme sa langue qui en découvrait une autre... comme ce bon dieu de corps qui voulait prendre son pied une bonne fois pour toute ! Il n'avait envie que de ça ! Et l'idée de se faire dépuceler par un chiroptère là, ici, dans cette cabine dans laquelle Riku pouvait entrer à tout moment… ne lui déplaisait pas, au fond.  
Simplement… aurait-il oublié un détail ? Et pas un petit, et oui ce détail, c'est bien d'Haji dont il s'agit. Le chiroptère n'était ni dans le même état d'esprit, ni corporel, mais alors pas du tout ! Le chevalier passa de la surprise… à la… l'incompréhension. Soit, il était en manque, mais... comment dire... Le premier baiser ne lui avait pas forcément déplu, même si dans l'absolu, ça ne voulait rien dire pour lui, cela dit, il avait savouré ce moment ressentant à travers Kai un sentiment doux qu'il n'eut pas le temps de définir, définitivement pas le temps puisqu'il avait mû dans une rapidité époustouflante en une sorte de... nymphomanie qui le dégouta presque. Haji fronça les sourcils, il allait un peu vite en besogne le petit roux, sa main valide attrapa Kai pour le repousser avec douceur mais fermeté. Il ne voulait pas de ça et si Kai persistait, il risquait d'être blessé par sa froideur.

- Kai tu devrais te calmer… »

Pas la peine de le lui dire, Kai le savait, il avait honte de ce qu'il venait de faire, de cette perte de contrôle qu'il avait eu dans les bras du chiroptère, mais au moins c'était clair dans son esprit, oui, il désirait le corps d'un homme. Il désirait Haji autant qu'il avait désiré Julia. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus profond qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'explorer avant que ses hormones ne lui fassent perdre les pédales. Kai commençait à craindre ce qu'il ferait si jamais Riku… passait par là, dans un tel moment.

- J'ai peur de sauter sur Riku, je sais pas ce que j'ai, c'est atroce, même David me donne envie ! Et... depuis que tu m'as… mordu… c'est encore pire ! J'ai envie de baiser… »

Ses poings se refermèrent sur les draps, le visage bas, le rouquin poussa un gémissement meurtrie. Rien à voir avec ses chouinements enfantins qu'il utilisait à tort et à travers lorsqu'il voulait faire son intéressant. Quelque chose c'était brisé dans sa gorge, Haji n'avait entendu cette douleur qu'une seule et unique fois, lorsque Kai avait passé sa nuit à pleurer l'absence d'un père, seul loin du regard de son frère et de sa sœur. Haji n'eut pas le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme en pleures se leva brutalement et s'en alla en courant très certainement se terrer dans un coin, loin de tous et cacher aux autres cette détresse qu'il dissimulait derrière ce faciès toujours souriant.


	5. L'Autre

**Donne moi une vie  
**

**5**

* * *

Kai n'était pas descendu pour le souper ce soir-là, il n'avait pas non plus montré le bout de son nez le lendemain, pas plus que le surlendemain. Ce n'est que trois jours plus tard qu'un mécanicien fit mention de la présence d'un enfant sur l'un des ponts inférieurs, réservé aux membres d'équipage. Sous l'inquiétude de Riku, Julia avait été désignée pour partir à la rencontre du jeune fuyard qui avait inquiété tout le monde... ou presque... puisque Saya, sa propre sœur, n'avait prononcé de mot lors de la réunion qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt, au sujet du comportement déstabilisant du roux. D'ailleurs, le nom de Kai n'avait plus jamais franchi ses lèvres depuis qu'il lui avait tiré dessus. Quelque part cet acte n'avait toujours pas été digéré par le chiroptère qu'elle redevenait jours après jours. Haji ne savait pas si il devait intervenir, et puis au nom de quoi se mêlerait-il des affaires familiales de la nouvelle Saya ? Il était chevalier et son rôle ne s'arrêtait qu'à l'observation après tout. La négociation avec Julia avait été dure, mais Kai avait réussi à avoir ce qu'il avait envie. Un nouvelle cabine loin d'eux, vers le quartier des officiers. D'ailleurs il travaillait dans la salle des machines, depuis, évitant avec soin tout contact avec sa famille et ses amis.

- Oni-chan il a quoi ? »  
- Hum, il a besoin de tranquillité, c'est un homme plein de vie… qui a un soucis mécanique… »

Julia fit un sourire, et essaya de faire comprendre l'allusion à Riku, qui inclina la tête tout en terminant sa dernière bouchée de tarte au citron. Il était encore jeune, soit, mais son raisonnement d'adulte fascinait Julia qui le traitait comme tel d'ailleurs. Sa main glissa dans la chevelure caramel, la mettant en désordre, Riku lui faisait beaucoup de bien, et malgré qu'elle se surprenne à regretter son choix de carrière qui l'avait empêché d'avoir un adorable petit rejeton comme Riku, elle aimait passer du temps avec lui. Saya soupira tournant un regard vide sur les gens autour de la table, elle en avait marre d'entendre parler de cet humain tous les jours. Elle arracha sa serviette d'un coup sec et posa soudainement son regard sur Riku qui essayait de capter son attention depuis qu'elle avait lâcher sa fourchette. Son regard fixe et tout à coup trop enfantin la fit soupirer lourdement. Elle avait compris...

- J'ai terminé… bonne nuit… »

La jeune femme se leva sans attendre, elle ne prit pas la peine de faire un signe à Riku qui la suivit en sautillant, il avait envie de s'amuser un peu, avant de se coucher, peut-être que Saya finirait par accepter ?

- Et toi Haji, pas de soucis… mécanique ? »

Le chevalier délaissa du regard le couloir qui menait au pont supérieur pour se retourner vers Julia qui, semblait-il, venait de lui adresser la parole. Surpris par l'allusion qui lui était tendue, l'un de ses sourcils s'arqua. Hein ? Pourquoi lui demandait-elle quelque chose de ce genre ? Lui qui avait l'habitude d'être l'ombre qu'on interpellait que rarement fut, un court instant déstabilisé par cette question. Es-ce que Kai lui aurait parlé de... et puis, qu'importe ! Le chiroptère haussa les épaules tout en souriant assez énigmatiquement, chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et qui raffermit les idées que se faisaient la femme en face de lui. Lui qui ne faisait qu'acte de présence en salle à manger pour faire plaisir à Saya, n'avait plus rien à faire autour de la table. Lui et la nourriture ça faisait deux, c'est pourquoi sans attendre, il se leva et sans regarder les deux personnes encore assises, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ignorait comment, mais il savait pertinemment que David et Julia entretenaient depuis peu une relation plus que professionnelle. Cette constatation le fit sourire intérieurement.

- Non, jamais… »

La réponse fit tiquer la plantureuse blonde qui ne pipa mot, à la place elle regarda la silhouette longiligne du chevalier disparaitre dans le couloir. Haji était fait comme tous les autres chevaliers, il était fait de chair et de sang, d'une vie qui dépassait son entendement, mais d'une vie quand même. Quoique figé, le brun n'avait aucune raison de demeurer entre deux mondes, comme il se complaisait à faire... Elle n'était pas psy, sinon elle se serait bien occupé de son cas, car elle savait qu'au fond, le brun ne voulait que sortir de cette solitude et aller vers les autres et ainsi renouer avec une humanité qui lui avait été retiré trop tôt !  
Dans ces sombres pensées qui commençaient à avoir des réponses, le violoncelliste se prit une sorte de comète dans le corps qui le fit chanceler. Heureusement qu'il avait des réflexes plus vifs que la moyenne humaine, sinon il se serait bien retrouvé sur le postérieur de façon peu glorieuse ! Son regard vide glissa sur Kai, car de qui pouvait émaner cette fougue non retenue et cette fureur de vivre ? Quelque chose le crispa, le visage du roux était inondé d'une douleur contenue. Venait-il de croiser Saya ? Haji n'aurait su l'affirmer, mais une chose était sûre, Kai allait visiblement très mal.

- Ha... Haji, pardon... Mais ça tombe bien, je te cherchais… »  
- Ha ? »

Le brun savait qu'il n'y couperait pas, tant qu'ils étaient tous coincés sur ce bateau, il était plus que probable que le petit roux continue de lui courir après. Cette constatation approuvée par les mots du gamin le fit soupirer imperceptiblement. Si Kai s'engageait encore sur cette voix, Haji n'était pas certain de pouvoir le suivre à nouveau. De toute façon, il ne pourrait lui offrir plus que ce qu'ils avaient déjà partagé. Un moment d'angoisse attrapa le chiroptère à la gorge lorsque la main du jeune homme se ferma contre son bras l'empêchant de fuir, pourquoi diable fallait-il que Kai s'amourache de lui ? Il était le moins qualifié sur ce bateau pour répondre aux attentes d'un corps d'ado rempli de pulsions sexuelles. Qu'allait encore lui sortir son vis-à-vis ? Kai venait de tourner le regard vers lui et l'observait tout en essayant d'articuler quelque chose.

- J'ai... envie... Mord-moi. »

Ça avait pour but d'être clair, même si... dans la tête du roux, ce qu'il avait voulu dire lui avait semblé plus... lyrique ? Mais non, ses paroles avaient été aussi tranchantes que son humeur, enfin au moins il s'était arrêté de se prendre le chou à savoir comment formuler poliment et avec tact ce qu'il voulait au fond de lui. C'était dingue tout ce que le brun pouvait lui inspirer. Kai voulait ressentir à nouveau ce qu'il avait senti lors de la première morsure, cette vive douleur et cet espèce… d'orgasme, cette chose qu'il n'avait pas réussi à ressentir rien qu'avec sa main… mais il voulait aussi la chaleur et la douceur d'une première fois. Il avait envie de sexe brutal comme de sensualité en sa compagnie, il avait envie de ce corps longiligne et androgyne comme de cette partie animale qui vivait en sourdine au fond de lui... Haji était plein d'oppositions dans son jeune esprit. Pourtant, pourtant... ça ne l'en excitait que plus. Mais dans ce chaos de contradictions, Kai y voyait de plus en plus clair, il cherchait en Haji un dominateur qui le comblerait entièrement, enfin, c'était sûrement ça... il ignorait encore ce qu'il lui fallait. En tout cas, il était conscient maintenant que son vis-à-vis ne serait pas cet amant passionnel avec qui il ferait l'amour du matin jusqu'au soir, comme dans ses fantasmes les plus... tordus. Il ne chercherait plus à recevoir du brun ce genre de choses, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre d'abandonner. Es-ce qu'il... était vraiment amoureux ? Kai n'en savait fichtrement rien et se refusait d'y penser, mais depuis quelque jours, les filles dans ses magasines ne l'intéressaient plus et il se retrouvait fréquemment à penser à Haji lorsqu'il se masturbait. Le rouquin se mordilla la lèvre, il était encore dans un état pas possible, il devait arriver à se calmer, car il ne voulait pas forcer le violoncelliste comme la dernière fois.  
Le brun essaya de se défaire de la glu qui l'assaillait, mais l'ado bien qu'à point n'essaya pas de le convaincre par la force, d'ailleurs la main lâcha le bras du brun qui fut étonné de ce revirement de situation. Kai baissait la tête devant son regard surpris. Bien... il semblerait que le roux fasse des efforts, et puis à vrai dire, à le voir là, chaud et vibrant Haji se laisserait bien tenter en effet. Le chevalier inclina la tête observant la nuque du roux. Il semblait tétanisé, son rythme cardiaque effroyablement rapide venait de plonger le chiroptère dans une sorte de transe dont il eut un mal fou à se sortir. Kai exhalait un drôle de parfum depuis peu, il n'aurait su définir avec certitude de quoi ça provenait… la première chose qui lui vint à l'idée fut ce que les humains nommaient phéromones. Que devait-il dire ? Kai était resté silencieux depuis, mais ses tiques nerveux trahissaient le désordre qui régnait en lui.

- D'accord, mais, calme-toi... »

D'accord... Haji venait de dire oui. Un oui qui emplit le cœur de l'adolescent de liesse, mais aussi de stresse. C'était un oui aussi attendu que celui de son premier rencard, un oui qui donnait le sourire et qui, de ce qu'il impliquait pour le futur décuplait la nervosité de l'attente par deux cents pour cent. Le rouquin voulu montrer sa joie, mais sa voix qui se mit à bégayer des mots sans aucune structure, se tut pour ne pas plomber ce moment qui voulait signifier bien des choses. D'abord Haji ne semblait pas lui en vouloir pour la dernière fois, et plus encore, il semblait lui tendre son amitié avec cet accord franc et amical. Il n'avait pas ressenti l'agacement dont Haji pouvait faire preuve de temps à autre lorsqu'il accordait quelque chose à contre cœur. Il semblait en effet, que cette fois, c'était d'un commun accord qu'ils se dirigeraient vers leur... enfin sa cabine. Le frère de Saya esquissa un sourire timide qui se fana bien vite. Il ne savait quoi ajouter, mais en face du regard noir insistant qui lui faisait face, le jeune homme inclina la tête et les épaules. Ce n'est que lorsque le chiroptère se mit en marche que Kai redressa les yeux et se laissa charmer par le mouvement de la chevelure d'ébène qui dansait devant ses yeux. Dans quelques instants, les canines de cet homme luiraient rien que pour lui, dans quelques instants ils consommeraient un moment d'unité qui n'était accordé qu'à peu de gens. Kai soudainement pris d'une joie enfantine se mit à trotter derrière le violoncelliste, et prenant appui sur la rambarde, s'éleva dans les airs retombant souplement devant le brun. Il se retourna déterminé et attrapa la main du brun d'un mouvement chaleureux et instinctif.  
Haji eut un moment d'étonnement, Kai venait encore de faire l'une de ces cabrioles qui pourraient lui couter la vie, sa main serrée dans celle de l'humain, le chiroptère se laissa trainer sans protester. Il était vrai, le pas était rapide, mais il n'avait rien de cette précipitation malsaine qui pouvait habiter Kai dans ces moments de perte de contrôle. Ils cheminaient tous les deux vers la cabine du roux, sous un ciel noir d'encre constellé de gouttes d'écumes qui luisaient au-dessus de leur tête comme des lucioles bienveillantes. Haji ferma les yeux sous un coup de vent marin, cette nuit était merveilleuse, et peut-être qu'elle le serait plus encore dans les bras de cet adolescent qui l'inondait d'un amour aussi étouffant que touchant.

- Entre… »

Le chevalier observa les lieux quelques instants, stupéfait par la propreté de l'endroit ; choquante, si l'on connaissait le bazar qui régnait dans son ancienne chambre. Kai fit un rapide sourire, il détacha les premiers boutons de sa chemise, faisant signe, implicitement, au brun de se mettre à l'aise lui aussi. Détachant ses cheveux, le violoncelliste inspira fortement, cela ne pouvait être que ça, le parfum léger qu'exultait son compagnon venait d'une poussée d'hormones. Le regarde d'encre se planta dans celui du roux, essayant de prévoir les prochaines actions du gamin qui semblait de plus en plus tendu. Le chiroptère retira sa veste en un geste soigneux puis glissa sur le lit dans un silence funeste. A vrai dire, il avait à nouveau cette envie, celle de sentir la vie de Kai couler entre ses veines, et cette envie ne le dissociait pas de ces monstres qui perdaient fréquemment tous sens de la moralité pour s'approprier la vie des gens pour leur propre bien. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas abreuvé de sang frais ? Depuis combien de temps ressentait-il cette envie... de chasse. Son regard tout à coup vif comme l'éclair s'abattit sur le cou du jeune homme comme un prédateur, et déjà, il pouvait deviner le réseau sanguin qui se déployait sous cette peau laiteuse et fraîche de jeunesse. Le sang, chaud, gouteux, qui dansait dans les veines bleutées de Kai, cadencé par les pulsations de son cœur candide et fougueux, attirait le chiroptère au point qu'il avança vers cette nuque sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. C'est sous le choc d'un souffle chaud comme la braise, que le roux, surpris, se retrouva nez à nez avec cette facette d'Haji qui le fascinait presque maladivement. Les yeux du brun n'avaient plus leur teinte sombre habituelle, et le noir de ses prunelles avait pris une couleur légèrement rougeâtre. Kai fit un rapide sourire, avant de glisser sa tête en arrière, confiant ; il était prêt, ses poumons se gonflèrent pour faire face à la douleur qui allait bientôt lui pincer la chair, mais qu'importe, aucun gémissement ne franchirait ses lèvres à moins qu'il ne soit dû à une poussée de plaisir qui viendrait par vaguelettes du fond de son cœur.  
Les lèvres du violoncelliste parcoururent le cou offert quelques secondes, tandis que le nez frémissant du monstre qu'il était, cherchait le meilleur endroit pour le mordre, il éviterait la carotide soigneusement car son but n'était pas de vider de son sang sa proie. Haji devrait désormais garder tout son contrôle pour ne pas se laisser rattraper par le cri sauvage qui tonnait au fond de lui, lui intimant de voler la vie qui coulait à fleur de ses crocs. L'émail de ses dents s'enfonça avec force dans la chaire qu'il humait déjà depuis une longue minute, son instinct avait enfin trouvé l'endroit adéquate pour se sustenter sans attenter à la vie de l'humain. Une vague de chaleur éclata dans sa bouche en un flot rouge, et tandis que ses prunelles maintenant rouge sang essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre leur iris dans ce bain sanguinolent, signifiant une funeste fin pour cette nuit d'été ; le corps du roux tendu par la douleur se laissa à présent aller mollement entre ses bras.  
Un bras monta avec paresse contre son dos attirant le brun dans une étreinte qui fit glisser les deux hommes aux creux des draps. C'est avec une contemplation détachée qu'Haji observa le corps en dessous de lui, lui conter tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, tout ce qu'il pouvait vivre... Le mot était des plus exacte en ce moment car la vie coulait en lui et par ce lien il pouvait entendre tout l'amour et tout le plaisir de Kai, car maintenant il était sien, en quelque sorte. Leur deux corps se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre : pour seule lumière un rayon de lune passait par le hublot, éclairant fadement la chevelure de feu de l'humain, ses gémissements qui lézardaient les murs de la pièce se firent de plus en plus courts et tout à coup l'ado s'enfonça dans le matelas, les yeux mis clos et perdus dans un endroit qui semblait aux confins du monde. Sa respiration lente et profonde fut le seul son audible dans la petite cabine entrecoupé par le chant des baleines qui suivaient les lumières du navire.  
La main d'Haji appuya sur la plaie, empêchant le sang de gouter sur les draps, cet instant d'union avait été un peu troublant, autant pour le chiroptère que pour l'humain, qui maintenant les yeux clos, semblait s'être endormi bercé par quelque chose de trop impalpable pour être entendu, en tout cas, un sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Kai. Haji se releva, plongeant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il fit face à la lune quasi ronde qui trônait dans le ciel. Ce qu'il avait ressenti aujourd'hui lui était inconnu, et c'était peut-être à cause de ce ressenti qui lui avait étreint le cœur que le brun souriait à la lune. Il avait ressenti quelque chose de plus fort que le bonheur qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. Son regard tourna vers sa droite, le plissement des draps attira son attention sur le corps de Kai. Il semblait si beau, si parfait, ses cheveux éparses illuminaient de mille feux la blancheur de l'oreiller, son air à la fois contenté et serein fit sourire un peu plus son compagnon qui décida à juste titre, de se déshabiller et de le rejoindre dans les draps. Un chiroptère n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de sommeil, mais ce soir, après s'être repu de cette vie qui venait de changer sûrement à jamais sa vision de la Vie, Haji avait envie de... vivre, enfin, de redevenir tout bonnement humain, et même si physiquement c'était impossible, il semblait que son cœur n'avait jamais oublié ce que ça avait été d'être un jour un être vivant. Son corps rejoignit Kai qu'il enlaça entre ses bras, et les yeux clos, le chiroptère s'endormit bercé par l'écho de deux cœurs qui battaient à rythme différés à l'intérieur de son être.  
C'était bizarre, voilà des décennies que personne ne s'était allongé là, contre lui…

* * *

Kai se réveilla brusquement, le soleil lui fit fermer les yeux aussitôt qu'ils eurent été ouverts. Il était tard car son ventre grogna sous le manque de nourriture, il devait être dans les dix heures. Se nez se fronça, d'ici il sentait l'odeur des cuisines et ce fumet lui vrilla l'estomac. Normalement le matin, il ne captait rien car une vilaine érection lui zappait le plaisir du réveil, mais là, il était détendu, comme un dimanche où l'on fait la grasse matinée dans un lit chaud attendant un petit déjeuné au lit. Comme ce genre de matin où l'on se réveille auprès de quelqu'un... Ses yeux curieux défièrent le soleil déjà haut pour se tourner vers une mer sombre qui nappait l'oreiller à sa gauche. Le chiroptère reposait à ses côtés et même si ce sommeil ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une mort clinique, Kai se mit à sourire. Soit, Haji ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, il avait même cessé de respirer, mais son visage impassible avait pris des couleurs et ses lèvres étaient plissées en un sourire ravissant. Sa main céda bien vite à la tentation de caresser cette chevelure de jais et d'y glisser ses doigts ; les cheveux d'Haji étaient froids comme la nuit, c'est cette chevelure qui le mettait dans tous ses états, elle avait sur lui un pouvoir hypnotique... Il se surprit à murmurer le nom de l'homme allongé à ces cotés avec affection. Le corps du roux se cambra et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles du violoncelliste encore endormi, c'était un baiser des plus chastes, mais ce geste irréfléchi fit comprendre l'ampleur de ses sentiments au jeune humain. Que cherchait-il réellement ? De l'amour ? Kai fronça les sourcils, absorbé par ses pensées, il ne vit pas tout de suite que les yeux du chiroptère s'étaient ouverts et que deux billes noires le toisaient fendues par une pupille malveillante. Ce regard lui glaça le sang car il ne semblait pas émaner d'Haji, il était impensable d'ailleurs qu'Haji puisse poser ce genre de regard sur lui. Peut-être l'avait-il surpris dans son... sommeil, quoi qu'il en soit, en un clignement des paupières Haji retrouva cet air désinvolte qui le caractérisait. Le brun s'étira, sans un mot il quitta le lit et s'habilla et bien qu'un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, Kai fut blessé au plus profond de son cœur. Soit, ils avaient partagé qu'une seule petite nuit, et ils avaient juste dormi ensemble, rien de plus... Pourtant, pourtant ça lui faisait atrocement mal. Il aurait souhaité quelque chose de différent pour ce début de journée, et malgré que le brun ne quitta pas la cabine, et s'installa sur une chaise à quelque centimètre du lit, Kai ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Ainsi, c'était tout, il fut grandement déçu de ce dénouement.

- Quoi ? »  
- C'est rien… Rien du tout… »

Kai fit un sourire contrit, il ne devait pas aimer Haji, pas de cette façon. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de retenir ses larmes, puis il fit bonne figure, comme il savait le faire, en racontant des histoires drôles et en faisant le pitre toute la journée. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que tout ce qu'il ressentait, à présent, il le partagerait avec Haji et que celui-ci derrière ses prunelles noires et distantes avait entendu clairement les sentiments purs quoique confus que le roux cultive à son égard.

- Et bien... devrions-nous nous diriger vers les cuisines ?

Kai fit un large sourire, oh que oui, il avait les crocs, d'ailleurs il plaisanta allègrement à propos de cette expression ; et tout en se dirigeant vers les cuisines, son visage enfantin fit preuve d'une maturité qui était encore inconnue aux yeux du brun.


	6. Dénie et envie

**Donne moi une vie  
**

**6**

* * *

Il faisait nuit depuis quelques heures, ce soir tout était calme, David lui avait annoncé qu'ils accostaient en France après demain. Le jeune roux était excité de voir un nouveau pays, la France ce mot était magique et inspirait à ce jeune homme la mode et autre cliché de la vie parisienne. Elle lui rappelait aussi la royauté, les palais, un monde qui lui faisait penser aux vampires romanesques des livres à succès et à Haji tout simplement. Si il n'avait pas eu ce prénom, il aurait aimé l'imaginer en noble français. Au-delà de ça, d'un côté plus terre à terre, Kai savait aussi que la France indiquait que les affaires allaient se corser car ils allaient se rapprocher de leur but ultime. Pour une fois en regardant la mer devant lui, le petit roux pensa à Haji, non pas à sa sœur, comme d'habitude. Il allait se faire un sang d'encre pour Haji, rien qu'Haji lorsqu'il partirait en éclaireur avec elle. Il se demandait si tout irait bien pour lui aussi... Il était maintenant dur pour lui de ne pas trahir son amour, car s'en était visiblement un. A la rigueur une amourette ne lui aurait pas mis le moral à zéro, mais visiblement, ce n'en était pas une. Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il pense il en revenait toujours à... Haji. Il avait beau faire le pitre et amuser la galerie comme avant, il n'en restait pas moins que son cœur se comprimait dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il voyait la chevelure sombre du chiroptère.  
La tête contre les bras, les bras reposant sur la rambarde, Kai regardait d'un air vide la mer, ça faisait quelque jours qu'il n'avait pu capter un moment d'intimité avec le brun, c'était bien dommage, non en fait ça le rendait amer, de le voir accrocher à Saya comme un animal captif. Depuis leur nuit, elle semblait ne plus vouloir laisser Haji seul quelques instants et lui pourrissait la vie en le traitant comme esclave. Il lui ficherait bien une claque, pour la réveiller, pour lui faire comprendre toute la chance qu'elle avait de l'avoir à ses côtés. Kai tuerait presque, si il pouvait prétendre à prendre la place de Saya et engendrer un tel être pour le garder auprès de lui et le traiter avec tous les égards qu'il méritait... visiblement les chiroptères n'avaient pas tellement d'estime pour leurs congénères, ou c'était autre chose.  
Kai soupira plus fort, un jour, oui, il deviendrait vieux et il mourrait, alors qu'Haji resterait jeune éternellement. Ce mot lui faisait mal, et il comprenait bien que jamais Haji lui rendrait ses sentiments, d'ailleurs en regardant leur histoire sous cet angle, il ne le voulait pas. Il ne laisserait pas Haji derrière après sa mort, c'était un agissement égoïste d'enfant. Fronçant les sourcils, il attrapa la montre qui lui avait offert son ex pour la jeter à la mer, tout ceci n'avait plus de sens pour lui, car maintenant il était sûr de ne pas ré aimer de sitôt.

- Trop compliqué... »

Kai se retourna posant ses coudes contre la rambarde, il regarda autour de lui, il était seul sur le pont supérieur, alors sans gêne il cala une cigarette entre ses lèvres et observa les étoiles quelques longues minutes. Il devait s'inventer chaque jour un nouveau rôle pour ne pas se mettre à déprimer à cause de cette histoire de cœur. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, et prostré, cambré contre la rambarde, il se mit à regarder droit devant lui un point quelque part... David passerait bientôt, autant qu'il s'entraine au tir. Il avait fait de bon progrès, mais depuis peu, tenir une arme le stimulait d'une nouvelle façon. Il aimait ça, le pouvoir qu'il avait pendant quelques minutes, la détonation, l'odeur, le bruit de la douille... Et maintenant il visait juste, il y avait quelque chose là-dedans de plaisant, il en ferait... son métier, sa manière de vivre, car si il devait tuer pour protéger les siens, il le ferait sans hésiter. Lui-même trouvait que cette histoire d'amour l'avait fait murir doublement, derrière ses histoires d'enfants, il entrevoyait le monde avec des yeux d'adulte, son mentale avait enfin rattrapé son âge.  
Le lycéen jeta sa cigarette derrière lui, enfonçant son visage dans le col de sa verste. Étrangement, il ne vit pas l'homme qui s'approchait de lui et fut surpris d'entendre son nom. Ses yeux tournèrent vers Haji, à qui il fit un rapide mouvement de tête. Ne pas se trahir, ne pas montrer son attachement, il se mesurait de mieux en mieux.

- Ça va ? »  
- Tranquille. »

L'un à côté de l'autre les deux hommes n'échangèrent pas plus de mot. Kai fixait toujours le pont et se mit à courir à la rencontre de David lorsque celui-ci passa.

- On s'entraîne ? »

Le militaire n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, il avait bien remarqué le sérieux du roux, son trop-plein de sérieux pour être exacte. S'entrainer... il n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre, c'était comme si Kai avait redoublé d'efforts pour se faire attentif et consciencieux, ces deux attributs qui lui avaient manqué pendant tous les entrainements qu'ils avaient partagé depuis qu'il voulait protéger Saya. Le blond savait bien qu'aujourd'hui ce n'était plus Saya qui était la priorité du roux, et que cette priorité était également sur le pont. Quand est-ce que le gamin arrêterait de jouer l'adulte qu'il n'était pas encore pour cacher ce qu'il n'avait plus à cacher à quiconque. Lui, Julie, Lewis, tout le monde avait vu à quel point il avait changé depuis l'altercation avec Saya. Il avait défier sa sœur pour ce qu'il avait cru juste et depuis il avait des étoiles dans les yeux quand on parlait d'Haji, il avait même arrêté de fantasmer sur le décolleté de sa... enfin de Julia !

- Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre, si tu veux vraiment agir en adulte, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le prouver, ni à toi d'ailleurs ; c'est à lui. Difficile de passer pour un adulte devant une personne qui fait dix fois ton âge... Difficile d'être crédible devant un chevalier, et je pense pas qu'Haji soit du style à se laisser approcher comme ça, mais la guerre gamin, ne se fait pas qu'avec des armes. Surtout fuis pas tes sentiments, ils te rattraperont un jour, attend pas d'avoir dépassé la quarantaine pour te dire que tu as laissé s'envoler les plus belles années de ta vie. »

David savait de quoi il parlait, c'était d'expérience qu'il lui disait ça. Sans dire un mot de plus, le blond continua sa route, de toute façon, ce soir, il n'allait pas se faire une séance de tir, il finirait sa nuit avec Julia, point barre !

- Tss ! »

Kai haussa les épaules tout en se retournant vers Haji. Il fallait certainement qu'ils parlent, tout du moins qu'il lui parle, mais il n'était pas prêt. Pas facile de dire à un immortel, je t'aime, alors si c'est réciproque, ben dans quelques années fait de moi ce que tu es, pour ne jamais qu'on soit séparé ; risible... Haji détestait assez sa condition pour refuser de la donner à un humain, surtout si il l'aimait ! Une larme dévala sa joue et sans attendre il se dirigea à la poupe, sans prendre garde au violoncelliste il partit s'isoler. Sa décision devait être prise maintenant, en marchant, il n'aimerait plus Haji, mais si le chiroptère voulait à nouveau saouler son être de son sang, il prendrait l'opportunité pour glisser dans ses bras. Qu'importait son cœur désormais, mieux valait voir Haji, comme un possible amant d'une nuit. Son visage balayé par le vent, le roux ferma les yeux, glissant une main dans son pantalon. Le vent soufflait fort, assez fort pour le remplir d'une certaine excitation. Il avait l'impression d'être une poussière capable de s'envoler. Le vent marin s'engouffra dans sa veste faisant palpiter sa chaire, il ne savait pourquoi, le vent lui donnait ce sentiment intense de vie et d'ivresse, c'était sûrement ce que recherchait le chiroptère avec lui... rien qu'en pensant à Haji, il se libéra retombant mollement contre le sol. Sa nuque se cambra, suivant le mouvement de son dos, allongé là sur le sol, Kai fixaient les étoiles. Un ruban glissa devant ses yeux, accompagné d'une nuée de fils fins et précieux dont été composé la chevelure du brun. Il l'avait suivi ? L'avait-il observé pendant qu'il ? Le roux passa les mains contre son t-shirt effaçant les taches blanches qui les maculaient.

- Kai, désolé... »  
- Le soit pas, t'as qu'à… continuer à me prendre de la sorte, c'est tout ce que je te demande, tu veux du sang, j'en ai, prend le. Je ne te demande rien d'autre Haji… »

Sa voix était blanche, Kai essayait de se persuader lui-même de ses paroles, c'était absurde, mais c'était le mieux à faire dans son cas. L'amour avait quelque chose de trop humain, tant qu'Haji ne serait pas réconcilié avec sa condition et ses regrets passés, mieux valait ne pas en rajouter. Il soupira observant Haji glisser sur ses haches, le chiroptère se baissa puis enfonça ses canines dans la chaire du roux. Kai fut assez intrigué que le brun concède sans broncher à sa demande, qui n'en était même pas une, d'ailleurs. Il ne pensait pas que le violoncelliste le prendrait à la lettre, après tout ce n'était qu'une invitation dans le vent. Avec tendresse la main du roux glissa dans la chevelure du brun l'attirant un peu plus près de lui. Le vent continuait de balayer son corps à tel point qu'il en cherchait son souffle, étrangement, ces deux éléments additionnés, le plaisir de la morsure d'Haji et le vent qui le martelait de plein fouet le firent gémir comme un bien heureux. Il se sentait si petit, si faible, rien qu'un grain de poussière emporté par le vent... Cette image lui rappela les cendres de ses parents, que ses gants blancs de gamins avaient laissé partir justement dans le vent.  
Kai prit conscience à ce souvenir particulier que la vie n'était qu'un bref passage et qu'il devrait mordre à pleine dents, alors dans un sourire fripon, il glissa ses mains sur le corps du brun, ce soir, même si Haji n'était plus humain, il n'allait pas le laisser filer rien qu'avec une morsure ; déjà il dégagea sa gorge pour prendre possession des lèvres du brun, son sourire fit tiquer le chiroptère.

- J'ai pas qu'une seule veine, vas-y... »

Le corps en face d'Haji lui semblait inconnu, il ondulait comme un serpent, c'était une sensualité qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur Kai, un sourire entendu glissa sur ses lèvres rougies par le sang, il allait s'exécuter. Il regarda l'humain dégager son corps de ses vêtements, et lentement le chiroptère glissa sur la peau pâle des cuisses pour y glisser ses canines. La chaire était plus tendre que celle du cou, un peu plus épaisse, mais délicieuse, c'était la première fois qu'il croquait quelqu'un à cet endroit, il n'avait jamais eu que le poignet ou le cou de la douce Saya. Ce soir, sous la lune, son amant lui montrait une étrange facette pleine de tentations auxquelles il s'abandonna rapidement. Il n'aurait su dire si c'est Kai qui lui avait fait partager cet état ou si c'était le vent qui les fouettaient ainsi qui le rendait aussi... vivant. Le chiroptère lâcha la cuisse pour aller lécher sa voisine, en effet sur le corps humains, il y avait pleins d'endroit où se sustenter à loisir, d'ailleurs ses canine pénétrèrent la seconde cuisse sans attendre, laissant le corps de Kai s'onduler un peu plus encore. Le vent faisait mourir les gémissements de plus en plus sonores du jeune homme au milieu du fracas des vagues.  
Kai glissa sa main dans la chevelure brune, son regard se perdit dans la nuit pendant qu'il s'abandonnait aux souvenirs d'une chanson qui lui faisait tout à coup penser à cette nuit. C'était la plus belle musique qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, là dans ses oreilles, il s'était dit qu'il l'écouterait en faisant l'amour. Pourquoi ? Car c'était avant tout ça, ce n'était pas une histoire de prouesse ou de sexe violent, c'était juste une histoire de sentiments et de bien-être... Là entre les dents du chiroptère il ressentait un plaisir intense qu'il n'oublierait certainement jamais. Les yeux mi-clos, Kai se mit à chantonner le tube de Moby porté par le lien qui l'unissait au brun, il le fit remonter le long de son torse pour un baiser quasi passionné. Il sentit les crocs du violoncelliste fendre sa lèvre inférieure, visiblement Haji était en appétit, ça le fit sourire intérieurement. Là les yeux dans les yeux, les deux hommes se sondèrent quelques instant avant qu'Haji n'aille mordre la veine qui glissait sous la peau fraîche du bras qui venait de remonter sur le crâne du roux. Son corps ce soir porterait de nombreuses morsures, mais il fallait avouer que ça avait un côté jouissif apparemment autant pour lui que pour l'humain.

- J'ai envie... de toi. »

Kai poussa un profond soupire, le chiroptère lâcha son corps, pour ce soir, il avait suffisamment donné de son sang, il ignorait pourquoi, mais Haji continua de l'observer, allongé sur le sol, le corps chaud et vibrant sous un vent déchainé, Kai semblait frémir à chaque coup de vent et en redemander aussitôt, l'air qu'il fredonnait lui semblait familier comme étrangement étranger, Haji n'aurait sur vraiment, pourquoi il n'arrivait à trancher, après tout il était... musicien... Sans un mot il glissa vers le pont inférieur laissant là l'humain qui le regarda s'éloigner. Le corps de Kai se cambra, mais resta là, au même endroit, quelque chose lui avait dit que le brun reviendrait bientôt, et s'en fut ainsi, quelques secondes plus tard, la silhouette du chiroptère fut à nouveau visible, il portait quelque chose à la main que le roux ne put identifier qu'une fois contre lui. Que faisait le brun avec un archet ?

- Ferme les yeux. »

D'abord étonné, Kai regarda Haji puis l'archet et à nouveau Haji, ce n'est que lorsque le musicien lui intima de fermer les yeux, que l'humain comprit ce qui allait se passer. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Kai lorsque la mèche de l'archet glissa sur son corps, sur son torse, ses tétons, un à un, enflammant littéralement son être. Haji se prêtait à un jeu qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré. Le corps glissa entre les mains du violoncelliste qui l'attira à lui, ce soir, il serait son instrument, puisqu'il le désirait. L'humain glissa son visage dans le cou de son maître, il y avait là quelque chose d'enivrant à se laisser porter et traiter comme un simple objet. Un large sourire étira les lèvres du roux, lorsque l'archet dévala son corps le faisant frémir de part en part, si ce n'était pas de la torture… Kai, enfonça ses dents dans la peau laiteuse du brun lorsque la mèche frôla son membre, il n'était pas chatouilleux pour un sou, heureusement, mais ces frôlements lui faisaient perdre la raison.

Les yeux mi-clos, la respiration courte Kai poussa un profond gémissement repoussant tendrement la main du violoncelliste, il savait qu'à ce rythme il ne tiendrait pas la route, alors il se mit à rire.

- Haji, tu vas me tuer… »  
- C'est ce que je suis... As-tu peur de mourir de mes mains ?»  
- Non, prend-moi, si c'est ma vie qui t'intéresse elle est tienne jusqu'à la dernière goutte...»

Cet échange fait de murmures fit ouvrir les yeux de Kai, à cet instant dans les prunelles noires de son vis-à-vis il venait de voir une note d'espièglerie. Haji semblait s'amuser de ce qu'il lui faisait subir et pas qu'un peu, puisque l'archet frôla à nouveau l'entre jambe de l'humain qui jouit entre ses bras. Le brun baissa le visage glissant l'arrête de son nez contre la nuque de l'humain. Il saignait encore un peu, d'ailleurs la langue du chiroptère alla nettoyer le sang qui s'échappait encore de la plaie. Le pouls de l'humain était trop vif à peine eut-il nettoyé la plaie que le sang s'échappait à nouveau.

- Doucement, tu vas te vider de ton sang... »  
- Et si je mourrais ce soir ? »  
- Dis pas de bêtise ! »  
- Haji, si je devais mourir, avant toi, me transformerais-tu ? »  
- Pour ? »  
- Je veux... rester éternellement avec toi, quand le moment sera venu, fait de moi, ton compagnon... pour... l'éternité... »

La chevelure rousse glissa dans son cou, le jeune homme semblait à moitié ailleurs, peut-être qu'il avait eu sa dose d'émotions fortes pour la nuit, vu ce qu'il commençait à dire. Des inepties ! Compagnon ? Éternel ? Voilà des mots qui ne ressemblaient pas à Kai. Haji plissa les sourcils, bien sûr il avait entendu les sentiments du gamin, mais il n'était pas prêt à l'entendre parler de la sorte. Il était jeune, frais, plein de vie, il n'avait pas à penser à la mort, pas à penser de devenir un être taciturne comme lui. Il n'y avait rien de magique dans leur vie de chiroptère, loin de là. L'éternité était un fardeau qu'ils devaient porter... quasiment... à jamais.

- Haji... »  
- Quoi ? »  
- J'aimerais un jour partager quelque chose de plus humain avec toi.»

Plus humain ? Parlait-il de relation physique ? Ou de sentiments ? Le regard fiévreux du rouquin était plutôt synonyme de concupiscence, pourtant sa voix, chaude et basse, invitait plutôt à quelque chose de tendre qui étonna un peu plus le brun. Où était partit l'ado plein de pulsions qui se serait envoyé la première minette qui aurait passé ? L'homme à la chevelure d'ébène se laissa tomber à terre attirant l'humain contre lui, ce soir, il se sentait, quelque peu... étrange, jamais il n'aurait pensé, faire quelque chose d'aussi sensuel avec Kai, l'humain continuait d'onduler entre ses bras, Haji se plaisait à le regarder se mouvoir au-dessus de lui, il devait s'avouer que le spectacle était des plus délicieux. Les yeux mi-clos de Kai semblaient briller d'une lueur dangereuse et son corps nu encore un peu androgyne pour son âge, l'extasiait par sa pureté et sa sensualité mélangée.  
Où avait-il raté sa transformation ? Était-ce par ce qu'il avait été fait trop jeune ? Un spectacle pareil aurait dû aviver un feu agréable en lui, mais il n'en était rien, son corps demeurait muet face à la scène qui réjouissait ses prunelles noires.

- Haji... je t'appartiens..."

Kai visiblement commençait à perdre pied, alors sans attendre, le violoncelliste le releva pour le glisser dans sa veste, d'un mouvement rapide il attrapa leurs affaires et le traina jusqu'à sa cabine. Haji avait déjà vu des camés, au début du siècle dernier, Kai y ressemblait beaucoup ce soir, au travers de ses yeux, il y avait un monde de plaisirs et de bien-être inconnus. Au milieu de ses draps, un corps à genoux lui fit face, le dos légèrement cambré, le visage de l'adolescent retomba mollement en arrière tandis que ses hanches bougeaient avec une lenteur déconcertante dans le vide. Haji regarda le roux et fut étonné de le voir se lever tout à coup pour se saisir de quelque chose. Le musicien ne comprit pas de suite de quoi il s'agissait, mais en voyant le jeune homme revenir vers le lit avec une bougie entre les doigts, le chiroptère fit un sourire en coin. La langue de Kai glissa le long de l'objet faisant comprendre à Haji où se situerait l'utilité de l'objet. Et si l'humain commença à se positionner sur l'objet pour l'utiliser à des fins jouissives, il fit comprendre au chiroptère que son aide serait la bienvenue. Le corps de Kai se mit à onduler, ses mains prirent appui entre ses cuisses et l'objet sorti de son corps pour s'y enfoncer de nouveau, la tête retomba souplement en arrière invitant le chiroptère à le rejoindre dans un regard langoureux.  
Haji l'avait rejoint depuis quelque secondes, le brun était assis juste derrière lui, dans cette position, Kai eut un large sourire, son dos glissa contre le torse du brun, dans cette position, oui... il pouvait imaginer que c'était le brun qui remplissait son corps d'un plaisir puissant, mais doux. Lorsqu'il eut jouit, l'humain s'affala dans les bras du chiroptère cherchant un dernier moment de douceur. Haji n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'il avait pénétré la chambre, Kai ignorait donc si ça lui avait fait plaisir de participer à ce genre de choses, mais il n'eut pas la force de le lui demander à haute voix, à la place, il se laissa glisser dans les draps, repu.

- C'était... si bon... Haji, je t'aime. »

C'était sorti tout seul, mais qu'importait maintenant, Kai en avait trop dit, trop fait pour se taire à présent, c'était vrai, ce n'était que des sentiments humains, les sentiments d'un gamin pour une créature ayant dépassé les deux cent ans... Mais alors ? Où était le mal ?  
Une main caressa son visage il sentit les lèvres du brun avant de s'endormir, glisser un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, il n'y avait pas eu de "moi aussi", mais cette réponse lui avait rempli le cœur de joie. Il savait que son amour serait pris avec des pincettes car il n'était qu'un humain, mais un jour... oui, un jour, lorsque le temps viendrait, il montrerait à Haji qu'il serait prêt à tout pour lui...

- Kai... repose-toi. »

L'humain ferma les yeux, serré entre les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, rien n'aurait plus d'importance maintenant à part de prouver à Haji qu'il était sincère et qu'il ne passerait jamais à autre chose.

- Jamais... »


	7. Promets moi

**Donne moi une vie  
**

**7**

* * *

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, Kai se retourna dans les draps en grommelant, il avait faim ! Cette constatation passée, l'humain ouvrit les yeux. Il était seul dans le lit, pas étonnant, Haji avait dû lui faire la même blague pas drôle que la dernière fois. Pourtant cette nuit, Kai avait pensé avoir franchi une barrière. Mais visiblement... Le regard endormi du roux fit le tour de la pièce, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, c'était déprimant de commencer une journée comme ça. A peine fut-il retourné dans les couvertures que la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit pour faire passer une silhouette longiligne. Le brun referma la porte en douceur pour ne pas réveiller le gamin, il venait de faire un tour dans les cuisines de Lewis qui venait de terminer la préparation d'un petit déjeuner à la française en l'honneur de leur prochaine arrivée. Lorsque Kai se réveillait c'était toujours pour dire que son estomac était en piètre état, et puis, il l'avait pas mal vidé hier, il avait tout intérêt à veiller à ce que l'humain se nourrisse correctement. Ce n'était pas le moment de le retrouver anémier par sa faute. C'est ainsi qu'il revenait avec un plateau couvert de viennoiseries, d'un grand verre de jus d'orange et d'un bol de chocolat chaud.  
Après avoir déposé le plateau sur le bureau en face du lit, Haji soupira en se regardant dans le miroir qui lui faisait face, il s'observait et ne voyait qu'une chose... ancienne ; ce n'était pas vieux, non c'était pire que ça. Il y avait dans ses vêtements démodés et sa tenue princière à laquelle il ne manquait qu'une épaisse couche de poussière, un sentiment d'ancien, comme une antiquité qui trônait au milieu d'un salon high tech... Haji faisait démodé voir même fantomatique, il n'arrivait pas à trouver sa place dans le monde d'aujourd'hui... dans le monde de Kai tout particulièrement... comment diable l'humain pouvait le trouver séduisant ? Le violoncelliste glissa une main dans sa chevelure, il ne l'avait pas attachée, sachant combien l'humain se plaisait à regarder sa chevelure ondoyer lors de ses mouvements. Étrangement les cheveux détachés le rendait bien plus féminin, es-ce que c'était cette illusion féminine qui attirait Kai vers lui ? Il ne sut trop pourquoi mais cette pensée lui pinça le cœur, comme un glaçon sortit d'un congélateur le ferait. Pourquoi diable sentait-il cette douce douleur au fond de lui à l'idée que les yeux clairs de Kai puissent chercher en lui quelque chose qui n'était pas là.  
Le brun secoua la tête, qu'importait ce que cherchait Kai, il ignorait pourquoi, mais Haji ne le fuirait plus. Certes il n'avait rien à lui offrir, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir lui accorder une sorte de sentiment amoureux, bien qu'il eut été faux de dire que le chiroptère ne vouait pas à l'humain un sentiment étrange qu'il ne pouvait lui-même discerner avec assurance. Il soupira, oubliant toutes ces interrogations pour ne penser qu'à la nuit qu'ils venaient de partager. Sans doute aucun, il avait passé une très bonne nuit, loin de ces nuits fantomatiques où son passé faisait de courtes apparitions terrifiantes. Bien au contraire, celle-ci fut douce et câline, Kai l'avait serré dans ses bras et l'avait inondé d'une tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais goutée. Un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres, c'était vrai, jamais personne ne l'avait aimé de cette façon absolue, quasi étouffante, mais cette passion semblait tellement sincère et bien que les années soient comptées pour l'humain, le brun avait envie de l'accompagner un peu, au risque de se brûler les ailes. Un bruissement inaudible pour un humain lui fit tourner la tête, derrière lui, sous les draps, l'humain semblait s'être déjà réveillé, en y regardant de plus près la respiration indiquait qu'il faisait tout simplement semblant de dormir.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller... »  
- C'est mon estomac qui m'a réveillé... »  
- Comme d'habitude. »  
- Pourquoi tu es encore là ? »  
- Je n'en sais rien, par ce que tu le souhaites ? »  
- Et toi, que souhaites-tu ? Il faut que je sache. »  
- Pourquoi ? »

Kai soupira, Haji lui sortait des questions, des fois, il lui semblait qu'il se fichait de lui. Il aurait voulu lui crier, là, maintenant pourquoi il désirait savoir, mais ça semblait si logique, si compréhensible. Il voulait savoir les sentiments du brun avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait très bien compris l'étendu des ennuis qui allaient découler de cet amour si jamais il s'épanouissait. Les problèmes de temps, de compréhension, et bien qu'Haji avait ouvert une fenêtre sur son monde, il semblait qu'un mur était encore à franchir pour obtenir de lui une quelconque information sur l'intérieur de son être... Il s'extirpa des draps, l'estomac le rappelant à l'ordre sous l'odeur délicate du contenu du plateau qu'il chipa avant de retourner s'installer sur le lit. Sa main attrapa un croissant qu'il avala quasiment.

- Pourquoi ? T'en as de ces questions ! Je dois le savoir, c'est tout ! »  
- J'ignore ce que je veux... »  
- Au moins c'est clair... »

Son regard fit un arc de cercle, c'était énervant. Il faisait de son mieux pour faire avancer cette relation, mais le brun n'était pas coopératif. Comment pouvait-on ne pas savoir ce que l'on voulait ? C'était impossible. N'avait-il aucun but, aucun rêve, aucun espoir ? Ne savait-il pas ce que ça voulait dire, vouloir ou espérer ? N'avait-il jamais rien ressenti au fond de lui ? La main du roux glissa dans sa chevelure pêle-mêle, si il avait un souhait à faire, aujourd'hui, c'était de pouvoir lire l'intérieur des gens, savoir ce que cachait le brun, car il le cachait forcément, même pas à Kai, mais à lui-même, au travers de ses yeux noirs et impassibles, il avait oublié ce qu'il avait enterrer au fond de son propre corps. Kai savait que le brun était un éternel indécis, remplis de perplexité de complexité mais aussi de "pesage" du pour et du contre... C'était un truc dans lequel il excellait ! Comment pouvait-on se prendre le chou consciemment comme ça, alors que c'était si simple la vie lorsqu'on l'a croquait à pleine dents. Kai soupira une nouvelle fois avant de s'énerver et de fiche un coup sur le sommet du crâne du chiroptère.

- Tu aimes le bleu ou le rouge ? »  
- Le bleu, pourquoi ? »  
- Ben tu vois, tu y arrives à ça, alors pourquoi tu peux pas me dire ce que tu veux, spas dur ! »  
- Il y a trop de choses que je souhaite... »  
- Ok, plus simple, ou pas. Si tu avais le choix, rien que dans ton âme et conscience, tu serais resté ? »

Le regard du chiroptère se fit sombre, en son âme et conscience, oui, il serait resté, mais il ignorait pourquoi... peut-être avait-il besoin d'une présence, peut-être que le fait de se nourrir à la gorge d'un jeune homme le changeait, peut-être que c'était Kai lui-même qui le changeait... Il ne saurait le dire, une chose était clair en lui, Haji avait apprécié cette nuit à sa juste valeur, il avait aimé observer l'humain qui se dévoilait devant son regard. Kai avait une belle âme, et lorsqu'il agissait en adulte raisonnable, Haji s'émerveillait plus encore.

- Oui, mais... »  
- Y'a pas de mais, si c'est un oui, alors c'est déjà bien. Tu sais, Haji, je comprends, que tu veuilles pas de moi, je suis encore un gamin, et j'ai beau essayé d'avoir la tête sur les épaules, elle est souvent ailleurs. Je fais des efforts pour murir, mais je dois avouer que ça me pèse d'être toujours trop sérieux. J'ai envie de tout casser et de faire mon pitre à la première occasion. Peut-être que je resterais toujours comme ça, mais ne doute jamais du sérieux de mes sentiments. Pour toi, je serais capable de beaucoup de choses, soit dans mes faibles moyens d'humain, j'avoue, mais hier, c'était sérieux, si tu m'acceptes à tes côtés, je ne te laisserais pas seul, à la fin de mes courtes années humaines. Lorsqu'il sera temps de me transformer, alors tu le feras. J'imagine que devenir chiroptère est loin de ce que je peux imaginer, et c'est certainement pas ce que je souhaite comme futur. Mais je ne te laisserais pas, et si c'est là le seul moyen, alors tant pis, ou tant mieux. »

Le roux fit un large sourire, il y avait pensé toute la nuit avant de s'endormir avec cette réponse qui lui venait tout naturellement. Il était mortel, et les quelques années qu'il offrirait à Haji seraient certainement fabuleuses, mais voilà, un jour, son corps deviendrait vieux, un jour il mourrait, et devoir vivre une éternité avec des souvenirs tels que ceux-ci seraient certainement dur à supporter. Haji était si facilement brisable, derrière cette force surhumaine, il y avait une âme frêle, l'âme d'un enfant qui avait perdu trop tôt son humanité et qui n'avait pas pu comprendre ce qu'il devenait. Haji avait longtemps vécu dans le noir le plus total, sans avoir de réelles réponse sur le nouveau statut que lui avait offert Saya et il semblait encore qu'une partie de lui n'avait pas trouvé le chemin jusque vers la lumière. Kai ne pouvait pas prétendre l'aider, car il n'était pas chiroptère, et même si il lisait tous les rapports du monde à leur sujet, il ne les comprendrait pas car il ne saurait pas ce que c'est que de vivre avec ce fardeau. Mais il voulait le soutenir, lui prouver que quoi qu'il arrive, il pourrait toujours compter sur lui.

- Alors, il y a quelque chose que je dois t'apprendre sur nous... Kai. »

Haji venait de passer de longues minutes à réfléchir, c'était évident, il n'avait aucune envie que l'humain partage cette vie qui n'en était plus une. Kai ne pouvait pas imaginer la douleur de la transformation, l'appel à la violence, celle qui rendait fou, celle qui vous rendait monstrueux... Il l'avait laissé manger, sans rien dire, certain de la véracité des mots que venait de lui lancer le roux. Kai lui offrait sa vie et celle d'après, une éternité qu'il n'avait connu qu'avec Saya, et encore lorsqu'elle était réveillée. Il ne serait plus seul, seul pendant des années à vivre dans l'obscurité, à se cacher. Lorsque le temps viendrait, et pour sûr Saya commençait déjà à avoir des moments de fatigue, alors Haji aurait quelqu'un vers qui se tourner. Il s'en réjouissait tout en redoutant le moment où il faudrait faire de Kai un chevalier. Le gamin papillonna des yeux circonspect avant de tourner son regard dans les prunelles noires du violoncelliste. Haji commença à lui parler des chiroptères, de leurs origines obscures, de leur développement, de la différence entre les chiroptères de base et les chevaliers et d'une forme plus concentré, Saya et sa sœur. Les deux originelles capable de donner la vie avec leur sang mais aussi de la reprendre... Haji lui confia tout, des premiers tests de Joël, aux secrets de Red Shield, des schiffts, mais aussi Diva... la fameuse sœur de Saya, aujourd'hui Kai saurait tout : qui il était, sa vie, sa descente aux enfers. Il avait appris tout ce qu'il devait savoir, sur lui, sur les chiroptères, sur leur fonctionnement, leur style de vie. Sur leurs fonctions vitales primaires, leur envie de sang, leur envie de violence, et leur grande souffrance. Kai se rendit enfin compte de tout ce qu'il allait devoir affronter, mais ça n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Il aimait le brun alors ce monde, il l'adopterait le moment venu. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant c'est d'accepter le chevalier comme il était.

- Alors c'est à Saya qu'il faudra demander la transformation, pour plusieurs raisons, si je fais de toi l'un des nôtres, tu finiras comme ton père. Tu dois devenir un Chevalier, Kai, ainsi tu pourras rester avec moi, et même bien après la mort de ta sœur. »  
- Sa mort ? »  
- Lorsque Diva disparaitra, alors Saya... elle a promis de se laisser mourir elle aussi. »  
- Tu vas rester seul alors ? »  
- Tu seras là, non ? Je n'ai rien promis, mais j'avais songé à la rejoindre le moment venu, mais... »  
- Tu n'en as plus envie ? »  
- Non, je veux vivre, qu'importe si je ne suis plus humain.»

Vivre... Haji n'aurait jamais pensé dire ce mot, exprimer cette envie. Vivre, il n'en avait plus eu envie, enfin, il avait essayé de mettre fin à ses jours et maintenant... maintenant, il voulait continuer sa traversé des temps. Un jour peut-être il repenserait à disparaître, mais pour lors, il voyait le futur d'une nouvelle façon. Le futur ne rimait plus avec Diva ou même Saya. Il ne rimait plus avec le froid, l'obscurité, Red Shield ou tous ces trucs là... La vie rimait avec Kai. C'était Kai qui lui avait redonné le gout de vivre, il lui avait tellement offert, mais es-que ça serait encore le cas, lorsque plus tard, l'humain n'aurait justement plus d'humanité à lui offrir. Es-ce le roux continuerait à avoir sa joie de vivre ? Il l'espérait. Il espérait que la transformation ne fasse pas de Kai un être taciturne et torturé comme il l'était.  
Kai fit un court sourire, ce n'étaient que du mi- mots, mais il semblait qu'Haji et lui venaient de se faire une sorte de promesse pour un futur plus ou moins lointain. Après tout, ça ne dépendrait plus que de quelques mois, ils feraient bientôt face à Diva, c'était quasiment certain. La main de Kai descendit le long du bras du violoncelliste et lui arracha son bandage, si c'était une promesse, il voulait la valider avec quelque chose de matériel, un symbole. Alors, la main rugueuse du chiroptère, il la déposa contre son corps à l'endroit de son cœur. Il savait bien qu'Haji ne supportait pas d'exhiber cette atrocité, pourtant, elle faisait partie de lui, au même titre que sa chevelure d'ébène, ou même titre que ses yeux d'encre. Sous la réticence du brun, il caressa la peau rugueuse de la main tout en observant le violoncelliste.

- Ne t'en fais pas… c'est ta main, quoi que tu en penses, ce n'est pas la main d'un monstre, mais ta main Haji… »

Il se fichait bien de sa couleur, de sa texture et de son côté animal, il savait ce qu'était un chiroptère maintenant, il savait ce qu'était Haji, alors à quoi bon la cacher devant lui ? Il n'en avait plus besoin. Le brun ne devait plus en avoir honte, bien au contraire, car sa vision ne dérangerait plus le roux. Kai embrassa la paume foncée de la main et la serra contre son ventre, elle était granuleuse, bel et si bien que sa chaire tressaillit. Ce n'était pas du dégout, loin de là, mais le contact était à la fois excitant et... il n'aurait su l'exprimer clairement, en tout cas, ça n'avait rien de négatif à ses yeux.

- Haji ? »

Hier soir, le brun s'était pris au jeu de l'humain, il avait partagé avec lui, des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais suspecté faire. Kai le rendait humain, il ignorait comment. Était-ce par son sang ? Ou par sa présence ? Bien qu'il pensât que le sang y soit pour quelque chose, Haji se posait de plus en plus de questions. Quel était le lien qui les unissaient depuis l'incident ? Pourquoi Kai avait pu entendre son âme ? Il n'en avait pas le pouvoir, et pourtant, pourtant le roux l'avait entendu. Quelque chose clochait... Le rouquin sortit des draps, son corps nu se dirigea entre ses bras, Haji le considéra un moment avant de refermer ses bras contre le corps fragile de l'humain. Ils allaient bientôt se battre contre Diva, une course poursuite qui finirait certainement mal. Il avait peur pour l'humain, peur qu'il soit blessé ou pire encore. Cette bataille, il ne devait pas y participer. Haji se sentait capable de se battre pour l'humain et d'oublier Saya au court du combat. Il ne devait pas, car seule Saya pouvait arrêter Diva. Mais Kai... devenait de plus en plus un trésor inestimable qu'il voulait protéger de tous. L'humain s'était donné à lui, il lui avait offert son sang, son corps, et maintenant tout son cœur, et bien que le violoncelliste ne soit pas des plus rassuré face à cet amour, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Ses bras serrèrent le corps contre lui, il aurait tellement souhaité pouvoir rendre cette affection au jeune roux mais il était dans l'incapacité de le faire.

- Lorsque tout ceci sera fini, on ira où tu voudras, loin d'ici et du Red Shield, loin de Saya et de toute cette violence, mais avant ça... promets-moi de faire attention à toi, et surtout de ne pas me suivre... je reviendrais. »

C'était une promesse. Pour Saya, il finirait son travail et détruirait Diva, pour Saya il mettrait sa vie en danger, mais il reviendrait auprès de l'humain. Il ferait de son mieux pour revenir vivant et en un seul morceau. Le violoncelliste fit un court sourire et attirant l'humain à lui, il embrassa les lèvres de Kai. Oui, tout irait bien.

- T'as intérêt à tenir ta promesse ! »  
- Promis. »  
- Haji ? »  
- Demain on accostera à Bordeaux, on aura plus le loisir de passer du temps ensemble. »  
- Je sais... »  
- Je reste avec toi toute la journée. »

Une larme glissa sur sa joue, ça sonnait presque comme un adieu, Kai renifla entre les bras du brun, il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui, mais il venait de promettre à Haji qu'il n'essayerait pas de le suivre. Il comprenait pourquoi. Le chevalier devait terminer sa tâche avant de pouvoir lui appartenir corps et âme, ainsi Kai devrait le laisser partir avec Saya et il attendrait, au loin, dans l'angoisse perpétuelle en attendant de les voir revenir sain et sauf. Et comme le lui avait raconté Haji, elle s'endormirait laissant Haji à ses soins, pendant de longues années.

- Haji ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Comment on fera, si jamais... il devait se passer quelque chose pendant son sommeil ? »  
- T'en fait pas, j'ai tout prévu. »

En effet, il ne la laisserait pas s'endormir avant lui avoir prélever assez de sang pour transformer l'humain en cas d'incident. Si au fond elle avait encore un peu de sympathie pour lui et pour son frère Saya accepterait. Elle soupçonnait déjà ce qui se tramait dans son dos, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, il semblait que pour la nouvelle Saya, les sentiments qui la liait à Haji ne soient plus les mêmes, alors il ne serait pas question de jalousie. En tout cas, Haji l'espérait, car leur futur, bientôt Saya le tiendrait dans ses mains.


	8. Rebirth

**Donne moi une vie  
**

_**Rebirth**_

* * *

- Haji ! »

Kai se réveillait souvent avec cette image entêtante, il ne l'avait pas vu lui-même, mais elle s'imposait à lui dans chacun de ses rêves. La nuit, dans ses cauchemars, il regardait Haji tomber d'une falaise et glisser dans l'obscurité totale, disparaissant sous ses yeux impuissants. Cette image c'est Saya qui l'avait vu, il n'aurait pu l'expliquer, mais il l'avait dans le crâne comme s'il avait été lui-même présent à ce dernier instant. Et ce n'était pas que dans ces rêves, il l'avait vu et ressenti au moment même, le jour même. Il se trouvait à ce moment à des kilomètres du brun, en compagnie de David pour une nouvelle mission du Red Shield. Le lien qui l'unissait étrangement au brun l'avait, l'espace d'un instant, transporté à l'endroit du dernier combat, oui, il avait vu la scène de ses propres yeux.  
La main de l'homme glissa dans sa chevelure, Kai avait changé, il avait troqué son apparence d'ado contre une musculature fine et un air d'adulte. Ça faisait maintenant six ans que Diva était morte, six ans qu'il était de retour au Japon... six ans qu'Haji... était mort. Ironie ! Le chevalier était mort avant lui ! Il avait accompli sa tâche, mais leur promesse avait été brisée. Haji n'était jamais revenu pour lui, il l'avait su avant que son regard ne tombe sur sa sœur désespérément seule qui s'était effondrée en larmes dans ses bras. "Je n'ai pas pu le ramener, pardonne-moi, grand frère." C'était les seuls mots qu'elle avait pu prononcer avant de s'écrouler sous le regard vide de l'humain...

Chaque matin c'était la même rengaine, Kai serrait les draps entre ses doigts, plongeant son visage dedans ; chaque matin ses yeux rouges asséchés par l'amertume versaient des larmes invisibles. Il n'avait jamais pleuré, c'était étonnant, pas qu'il n'en ait pas l'envie, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, ses larmes étaient internes. Après ces quelques secondes de silence il s'allumait une clope, quelque fois même, lorsque le moral était trop bas, il buvait un verre de scotch pour mieux se remettre, si le terme pouvait être exacte en une telle situation. Alors, ses yeux erraient dans l'ancienne chambre de son père, le temps de la clope, absorbant quelques fugitifs souvenirs d'une vie qui, semblait-il, il avait rêvé. Une fois habillé, il ne manquait pas d'étreindre entre ses doigts le pendentif qu'il portait nuit et jour au tour de son cou, son éclat rougeâtre lui rappelait les sourires enfantins de son petite frère... Chacun matin, il se réveillait, nostalgique de ce temps où ils avaient vécu sur ce paquebot. Riku était si joyeux, il était toujours en train de dire encore, encore une fois grand frère, encore une partie, je veux encore jouer... Encore... Kai avait eu l'impression qu'il le dirait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Au final, l'ainé avait survécu au cadet, et tout ce qu'il restait de Riku tenait dans cristal rouge qui liait Kai définitivement au Red Shield  
Oui, Diva était morte, mais à quel prix ? Riku était mort, Haji n'était plus non plus, et Saya était partie rejoindre Georges dans le caveau familial... Son regard perdu devant la fumée de sa cigarette, le roux soupira, sa main attrapa son arme, aujourd'hui il partait en mission, alors ce n'est pas lui qui ouvrirait le restaurant de son père adoptif, mais Mao qui était devenue une mère pour ses deux filles. Lorsqu'elle était revenue à lui, il y a cinq ans, Kai n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. La mort d'Haji lui avait fait un effet assez intense pour plonger l'ancien jeune homme plein de vie dans une cyclothymie navrante. Incapable de s'occuper de lui et encore moins des deux gamines qu'il avait décidé de garder avec lui, Mao avait tôt fait de s'imposer dans la maison comme la salvatrice tant attendue. Elle avait pris soin des deux fillettes comme si ça avait été les siennes, et surtout elle avait aidé Kai à sortir de son mutisme et à aller de l'avant. Kai n'avait pas eu cœur de la rejeter, après qu'elle l'ait remis sur pieds et accordé tout son amour pour ses nièces. Cependant, malgré l'espoir de Mao, le roux n'était pas prêt à lui offrir quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il ne le voulait pas, car son cœur de glace n'appartenait plus qu'à un fantôme.

- Papa va aller tuer des méchants ? »

Kai eut un grincement sinistre, elles étaient le fruit de Riku et de Diva, non de lui. Sa "famille" n'était qu'un jeu de mensonges, une mascarade qu'il supportait de moins en moins. Comment pouvait-il réellement les aimer ? Leur mère avait violé et tué Riku, la seule réelle famille qui lui restait à l'époque... Sans mot dire et surtout ignorant les trois femmes qui partageaient sa maison, il rechargea son magnum et l'installa dans son holster. Oui, pour Saya et quelque part aussi pour Riku, il les avait adopté, mais plus le temps passait plus elles ressemblaient à Diva, dieu seul savait quelles atrocités elles pourraient, un jour, commettre. Il avait le choix, soit de les élever comme ses filles dans un cadre normal et de les voir se développer comme sa sœur, soit, il se détournait d'elles les offrant à un taré comme Joël premier du nom, les poussant sur le destin de leur mère biologique. L'éclat rouge du cristal glissa sur le mur en face de lui, il lui semblait que Riku lui adressait des signes de temps en temps. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une série de coïncidences, mais il se plaisait à croire que son frère continuait d'exister quelque part et veillait sur lui.

- Papa ? On peut aller voir Tata Saya ? »

Pourquoi pas... il allait s'y rendre de toute façon avant de quitter le pays par le premier hélicoptère. Kai bénissait son travail, ça lui faisait une excuse pour s'échapper de ce théâtre grossier qu'était devenu sa vie. De loin, ils passaient pour la famille modèle, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Quand les voisins lui demandaient avec bonheur comment aller sa femme et ses filles il répondait toujours dans un sourire factice. Pourquoi diable Mao restaient auprès d'eux ? Pourquoi n'allait-elle pas vivre sa vie ailleurs ? N'avait-elle pas compris qu'il était inutile de l'attendre ? Kai soupira, Mao était toujours amoureuse de lui et c'est ça qui la poussait à rester dans leur vie. Elle méritait tellement mieux...  
Les chiroptères semaient encore la pagaille, poussant Red Shield à intervenir aux quatre coins du globe, c'est pourquoi il se retrouvait fréquemment en mission à des kilomètres de chez lui. Kai referma sa veste et devançant Mao et les petites, il se mit en route. Il n'avait aucune envie de paraître désagréable, alors pour éviter les discussion infertiles des gamines qui s'étonnaient que leur parents ne se tiennent jamais par la main ou qu'ils ne se fassent jamais de bisous, lors des sortie en famille, Kai était toujours deux bons mètres devant les trois femmes. Elles ne pouvaient pas encore comprendre, du haut de leur cinq année que Kai et Mao n'avaient rien d'un couple normal et que ce n'était pas l'amour qui les unissaient. Il ne leur en voulait pas, mais ce genre de chose le mettait mal à l'aise, surtout pour Mao.

Les mais dans les poches, la nuque tassée dans le col de sa veste en cuir et la clope au bec, le rouquin avançait à grands pas, Mao le détaillait souvent alors qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus d'elles. Son ex avait perdu sa joie de vivre. Lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé au Japon, elle n'avait pas réussi à le reconnaitre, et ne le reconnaissait toujours pas. Où était passé cet ado pleins de vie, incapable d'être sérieux, incapable de s'arrêter de parler. Elle ne l'avait jamais revu faire une de ses pitreries qui l'avait charmée lorsqu'elle était encore au collège. Mao s'étonnait de voir à quoi en était réduit le rouquin. Sa silhouette tassée le faisait ressembler à ce David avec lequel il partait fréquemment en mission. Jamais elle ne l'avait revu sourire, à part lorsque dans ses pensées, il regardait le cristal de son frère. Ça devait être dur pour lui. En effet, Kai avait perdu ses parents biologiques, son père adoptif, son frère et sa sœur en quelque sorte, qui plus est, il devait s'occuper des filles du monstre qui avait ôté la vie de son cadet. Et puis il y avait ce Haji, elle n'avait jamais osé demander qui était cet homme, mais ce nom semblait hanter Kai jour après jour. Elle imaginait bien ce qu'il avait pu être aux yeux du roux, mais aussi ce qu'il était devenu... Alors par respect, elle ne demandait rien, bien qu'elle ait tout voulu savoir de cet homme qui semblait-il, avait détruit le jeune homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Mao avait beaucoup souffert elle aussi, de ce combat, elle avait fugué et suivi Kai si loin... elle avait fait des kilomètres, se mettant en danger à chaque instant, pour Kai, pour être là dans les moments difficiles. Elle l'avait souvent manqué de peu, trouvé avant une nouvelle séparation, mais son amour avait été plus fort que tout, puisqu'aujourd'hui elle se tenait là, devant lui.  
Le regard du roux scruta les alentours avant d'ouvrir le caveau familiale ; avant de sombrer dans ce sommeil de plomb, sa sœur avait demandé expressément d'être mise aux côtés de Georges et de Riku durant les longues années de son hibernation. Dans les derniers jours de sa vie, Saya était redevenue sa sœur, sa sœur chérie, alors elle était là, dans cette sorte de cocon, attendant son prochain réveil. Il était probable que Kai ne revoie plus le visage souriant de sa sœur, vu la vie qu'il menait maintenant, il était impensable qu'il fasse de vieux os, mais il venait toujours la voir. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui avait jamais tenu rigueur de la disparition du chevalier. Il allait manquer à tous, mais Haji avait fait ce qu'il avait cru bon. Il avait agi en chevalier, il n'allait donc pas en blâmer Saya, bien au contraire. Sa main caressa les fibres du drôle d'œuf dans lequel sa sœur dormait depuis six années. Puis le grand frère s'affaira à arrangea les fleurs séchées qui parsemaient le dessus de la stèle. Le corps de son père reposait là, et même si le nom de Riku avait écrit en lettres dorées, le corps de celui-ci, partis en milliers d'éclat rouge pourpres était gardé dans les sous-terrain du Red Shield. Son indexe glissa sur le nom de son père, avant que son regard ne soit happé par un bouquet, qui, il en était certain, n'était pas là lors de sa dernière visite.

- Mao, c'est toi qui a mis ce bouquet ? »  
- Non. »

Non ? Qui d'autre connaissait cet endroit à part lui et Mao ? Personne. Si, il y avait bien David, mais ce n'était pas son style de poser des fleurs sur la tombe d'un ex camarade. Lorsque David venait ici c'était plutôt pour parler à son ancien ami, du boulot, ou de ses regrets. De plus, c'était un bouquet des roses violettes... ça n'avait aucunement sa place sur une tombe... à moins que... Sa main attrapa le bouquet, il n'eut pas longtemps pour s'apercevoir que celui-ci était noué d'un ruban bleu. Un... ruban ? Kai tourna la tête de droite et de gauche, sentant son cœur se serrer tout à coup. Après s'être assuré que personne ne les observait, Kai reprit son calme, c'était tout bonnement impossible ! La main du roux trembla puis reposé les fleurs auprès de sa sœur, ce pincement contre son cœur venait de disparaitre, qu'il était idiot encore aujourd'hui d'espérer un quelconque miracle !

- J'y vais... »

Après avoir embrassé ses deux fillettes et avoir serré l'épaule de Mao, Kai enfonça les mains dans ses poches de veste et se dirigea vers le building qui faisait écran à la section japonaise du Red Shield. Puisque le Red Shield était devenu une entité mondiale, la filière Japonaise n'était plus la seule à mener des recherches et combattre les chiroptères. C'était donc sous le nom pompeux de TDC, Technologies and Developement Corporation, que le Red Shield s'était implanté sur les cinq continents, dont bien entendu, le Joël actuel en détenait le contrôle entier.  
La main du roux attrapa le dossier tendu par Julia sans la regarder. Ça faisait bien longtemps que le roux n'avait pas posé son regard sur la plantureuse femme. Il en ignorait la cause. Peut-être était-il gêné face à son regard... Kai savait que le décès de Riku n'avait pas affecté que sa personne, il avait aussi fait énormément de mal à Julia. Elle, qui avait passé son temps à le pouponner comme son propre enfant, s'était vu retiré la seule possibilité d'épanouir son instinct maternel. Aujourd'hui Julia était grisée, elle hurlait à qui voulait entendre que les enfants n'étaient juste qu'une source de nuisance et qu'elle ne voulait plus s'en approcher. A côté de ça, elle s'enfermait dans les sous-sol des laboratoires à regarder le corps cristallisé de son cadet espérant sûrement trouver un remède. Kai soupira avant de monter dans l'hélico aux côtés de David. En ce moment, ils avaient beaucoup de travail, Joël avait trouvé un nouvel informateur qui quadrillait les zones d'activité des chiroptères avec efficacité. Sa main tourna rapidement les feuillets du dossier sans vraiment lire tout ce qu'il y avait dedans. Tout ce qu'il cherchait c'était le nombre approximatif d'ennemis. Cette mission commençait comme toutes les missions auxquelles il avait participé jusqu'à maintenant... c'était d'une banalité à pleurer, ces derniers temps, Kai n'éprouvait pas plus d'enthousiasme que ça à partir en mission, même aux quatre coins du globe.  
Ils allaient cette fois à Hong Kong, d'après le rapport un groupe de chiroptères semaient la terreur en ville depuis quelques jours, l'hôpital surchargé, voyait ses patients devenir des monstres sanguinaires, causant la panique partout dans les rues. La police venait de décréter l'état d'urgence et plus personne n'avait le droit de sortir après vingt et une heure dehors. Ce couvre feux austère n'avait que pour but de limiter la propagation d'éléments clefs. Après tout, les chiroptères n'étaient pas censés exister pour la population mondiale et c'est à un tueur en série qu'on avait incombé le nombre de victimes. Si le Red Shield n'intervenait pas rapidement, alors dans quelque temps, il faudrait faire une évacuation de la ville et purifier le reste par le feu, comme à Mexico quelque mois plutôt lors... d'une explosion d'usine qui avait mis le feu à un quartier entier. Lors des missions de la dernière chance, on appelait souvent l'équipe spéciale de David, qui était réputée pour ses cent pour cent de missions menées à bien.  
Le regard perdu au travers du hublot à sa gauche, Kai ne cessait de penser au bouquet de fleurs trouvé ce matin sur la tombe de son père. Il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question à David, au cas, fort peu probable que Julia se soit déplacée, mais la réponse négative du blond le plongea dans une réflexion entêtante.

- Ok, et bien on va faire du ménage ! »

David essaya de lui changer les idées, après tout ce n'était qu'un simple bouquet de fleurs, peut-être que Lewis ou un membre proche de leur ancien groupe était venu saluer Saya, c'était fort probable. Il n'y avait plus rien à craindre, Diva était bien morte, ainsi que tous ces chevaliers, et si ce bouquet venait d'un chiroptère c'était sûrement la jeune schifft que Saya avait protégée. Sa main attrapa par automatisme une boite de cartouche, Kai observa la couleur rouge qui ondoyait dans la partie supérieur des balles, comme hypnotisé. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais demandé comment ils avaient pu réussir cet exploit, mais aujourd'hui, on avait plus besoin de Saya pour tuer définitivement les chiroptères. Julia et son équipe scientifique avaient dû certainement cloner le sang de sa sœur et c'était celui-ci qui dansait dans les balles transparentes qu'il rechargeait dans son revolver. Une seule balle et la victime mourrait instantanément...

- Et fait attention ! »

David fronça les sourcils, depuis peu, Kai ne prenait plus garde durant les missions, il fonçait quitte à se mettre en position délicate. Il semblait à David que le roux se mettait en danger sciemment. Après sa longue dépression, il avait cru que le jeune homme s'était remis sur pied, mais le regard de Kai n'avait jamais retrouvé son étincelle. La perte de Riku avait été dure à surmonter, ce n'était pas étonnant, et si l'on devait ajouter à ça la disparition d'Haji et celle de sa sœur durant quelques longues années, puis la mort du chevalier brun...  
David se souvenait encore du jour où le chevalier était mort, il s'en souvenait car ce jour-là, Kai avait eu un comportement dès plus étrange. Le blond ignorait d'où venait le lien qui avait uni quelque rare fois le brun au roux, mais cette fois-là, le lien avait été plus puissant, puisque Kai, qui était en train de jouer aux cartes avec ses hommes de mains s'était mis à hurler, regardant un point dans le vague. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. David avait regardé le corps du gamin se lever et courir, avec angoisse, vers ce qu'il semblait ne pas vouloir perdre du regard, et lorsque le nom d'Haji avait été hurlé dans un cri d'écorché-vif et que le corps du gamin retomba mollement à terre comme sans vie, David eut des sueurs froides. Le militaire avait imaginé nombre de scénario, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que le chevalier ne revienne pas indemne du dernier combat qui les avait opposé à Amshel. Kai portait sur ses épaules un fardeau bien lourd, et malgré les années qui avançaient, le traumatisme qu'il avait vécu six ans plus tôt l'avait à jamais ébranlé.

- On doit trouver notre contact. »  
- Il s'appelle comment ? »  
- On a aucune donnée sur lui, on sait juste que c'est lui qui a demandé cette opération, apparemment il les traque depuis un moment... »  
- Ha, le fameux traqueur de Joël... c'est un gars de chez nous ? »  
- Sûrement. Joël n'en parle quasiment jamais. »

Si Joël le gardait secret c'est que c'était très certainement un prototype. Comme tous ceux de la lignée des Goldsmith, le Joël actuel aimait jouer à l'apprenti sorcier. Avait-il réussi à créer le soldat parfait, humain en tout point, avec la rapidité et la force des chiroptères ? Kai lâcha un tss d'agacement, bien que, politiquement plus correct leur Joël n'avait rien à envier à ses prédécesseurs...  
Le vent renvoyé par les palmes de l'engin lui fit fermer les yeux, pendant quelques secondes. Kai, resta immobile, il n'aurait su l'exprimer, mais quelque chose le chamboulait depuis quelques minutes. Il n'était jamais venu à Hong Kong, pourtant... les lieux lui semblaient familier. Même sans guide, il était certain de pouvoir se rendre à l'hôpital central où commencerait certainement le débriefing. Cet air de déjà vu le fit ricaner intérieurement, puis sans se soucier outre mesure, il alla se présenter aux représentants chinois du Red Shield. Il ne prit pas garde à la discussion qui se déroula entre les hommes, car déjà, il pensait au futur affrontement. Étrangement le débriefing se déroula à l'aéroport, il semblait que les autorités chinoises veuillent régler ça au plus vite. Tant mieux, Kai avait envie d'action ! Un sourire glissa sur les lèvres du roux qui était devenu le meilleur agent de... "nettoyage" de sa section. Il traquait les chiroptères comme personne, quitte à se mettre en danger, des fois inutilement. David l'avait mis sur la touche très souvent pour ce comportement qu'il qualifiait de dangereux, mais à chaque fois, il réintégrait l'équipe du blond grâce au coup de main d'un ami gradé à qui il avait sauvé la mise. On ne pouvait rien lui reprocher, chaque mission qu'il effectuait, était menée à bien, et bien qu'il se mettait en danger, il n'entrainait pas ses collègues dans le pétrin qu'il recherchait. Le roux glissa la main sur la crosse son revolver fixant un point loin devant lui. Il passait beaucoup de temps à fixer quelque chose dans le lointain et s'amusait à dégainer le plus vite possible. Ses réflexes étaient aussi aiguisés que ceux de Lucky Luke. Enfin c'est ce que disaient les jumelles lorsqu'elles venaient le voir au stand de tir.  
Le roux fronça les sourcils, une présence se dessina sur sa droite, aux pas qu'elle faisait la forme humaine ne l'était certainement pas... Son pouce glissa imperceptiblement sur le cran de sureté et sa main dégaina l'arme d'un mouvement rapide et précis. Son canon se posa à quelques millimètres du front de la personne qui venait de s'approcher de lui, dans son angle mort. Une chevelure glissa sous son regard médusé, un homme brun lui faisait face. Haji n'avait pas changé, ou si, justement, il avait changé, mais ça ne se remarquait pas, tout du moins si on ne le connaissait pas plus que ça. La main du chevalier détourna lentement l'arme de son champs de vision. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu l'humain, mais étrangement, il s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction. Après une courte stupéfaction sur le temps qui avait changé à jamais son amant humain, le brun fit un sourire rapide et sans laisser le temps à Kai de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il le serra entre ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué... »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais Kai venait de l'entendre, non pas avec ses oreilles, mais au fond de son cœur.

- Je suis désolé... »

Si c'était une illusion, elle paraissait trop réelle à son gout, alors d'un coup sec, l'humain se défit de l'emprise de cette chose pour re pointer son canon sur la tête du brun. Il voulait vraiment y croire, mais Saya lui avait certifié la mort du chevalier. C'était Saya et il lui faisait confiance, après tout, elle n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir, qui plus est, Haji était de son sang, c'était la plus à même de savoir ce qui était arrivé au chevalier. Pris d'une soudaine rage, Kai grimaça, alors, il faudrait lui expliquer comment Haji pouvait se présenter devant lui, six années plus tard ? Impossible ! Il avait arrêté de croire que le violoncelliste referait son apparition dans sa vie. L'espoir était risible et vain ! Haji n'était pas revenu et ne reviendrait plus jamais ! Son indexe frôla la détente, il était prêt à faire la peau à cette chose, si elle ne déclinait pas son identité maintenant.

- C'est quoi ça ? »

La voix à la fois froide et étranglée du roux inquiéta David qui détourna son attention de son comité d'accueil pour regarder la scène qui se déroulait à sa droite. Kai tenait en joue... Le blond eut un hoquet de stupeur en voyant Haji... quoique, cet homme était bien différent du chevalier qu'il avait laissé partir six ans plus tôt. Ce n'était qu'une vague impression... C'était comme si, le blond voyait Haji pour la première fois... Tellement ressemblant et tellement différent que David eut vraiment du mal à jauger, si oui ou non cet homme était vraiment l'homme qu'ils avaient connu. Un papier confidentiel lui fut tendu par les membres du Red Shield chinois, éclairant enfin au blond le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Attends ! »

Des histoires de clonages ? Kai en avait soupé. Il avait vu des clones de Saya dans les laboratoires de l'ancien Red Shield, il avait même vu le projet de Julia. Elle travaillait sur... Riku. La plantureuse femme essayait de ramener cette amas de cristal rouge à la vie. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de regarder ses travaux. Lorsque Kai avait appris que Julia s'enfermait dans l'antichambre, il avait compris ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Il n'en voulait pas à l'infirmière, mais quoi qu'elle ramène, ça ne serait pas son petit frère. Chacun avait son lot de séquelles du à cette lourde mission qu'ils avaient mené à bien comme ils avaient pu. Ça avait à jamais affecté leur vie et chacun essayait de se soigner à sa manière, certains préféraient oublier, d'autres vivaient dans l'obsession des morts. Mais là... si le Red Shield avait vraiment fait ça, alors pour sûr, il quitterait le navire. De toutes les personnes au monde, Haji était intouchable, car quoi qu'ils fassent, il ne ramènerait jamais l'homme qu'il avait aimé.

- Kai... c'est notre contact... »  
- Rien à battre, pourquoi il ressemble à Haji ? Qu'est-ce que le Red Shield a fait ? »

Leur contact ? Alors voilà à quoi ressemblait le traqueur de Joël ? Une rage sourde monta le long corps, si Joël avait mené des expériences sur Haji, il le tuerait de ses mains. Si le roux faisait partie du nouveau Red Shield, c'était pour que Joël ne refasse pas les erreurs du passé et qu'ensemble, ils effacent à jamais l'histoire des Goldsmith. Kai n'avait aucune envie de participer à des expérimentations comme l'avait fait le premier Joël. S'il se battait, c'était pour continuer le sacrifice qu'avait fait Saya et Haji. Aller de l'avant, toujours de l'avant !  
Comme cet homme qui se tenait devant lui, ressemblait à s'y méprendre au violoncelliste qu'il avait aimé. Cependant, quelque chose clochait, c'était indéniable. Déjà, cet habillement en cuir ne ressemblait pas à Haji, tout comme ce Katana qui pendait à sa ceinture, ensuite, cet homme devant lui avait deux mains... deux mains, pas une main et un bandage difforme, non, deux mains. Ce Haji ne dégageait plus cet air ancien qu'il lui avait toujours connu. Et pire encore, le regard qui lui faisait face n'avait rien de celui dans lequel il s'était perdu à plusieurs reprises. Quelqu'un pouvait changer, il en était la preuve, mais le chevalier avait quelque chose d'immuable que la créature en face de lui n'avait aucunement. Cet homme était trop sûr de lui, trop vif, trop confiant...  
La main gantée de cuir de son vis-à-vis glissa contre sa chevelure orangée, Kai effectua d'ailleurs un mouvement de recule sous le contact qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver trop absorbé par ses pensées. Le jeune homme eut un moment de flottement tandis qu'une batterie de souvenirs plus saisissant les uns que les autres glissa dans sa mémoire, comme la toute dernière nuit qu'ils avaient partagé... Quelque chose ressemblant à la peur brisa le contact, puisque le roux, venait de faire quelque pas en arrière, et les yeux horrifiés, tenait en joue l'homme en face de lui. La main tremblante n'était plus capable de soutenir le revolver bel et si bien que lorsque le brun l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'attirer à lui d'une vive traction, l'arme tomba à terre. Devait-il y croire ? De toute façon, il n'était pas capable d'abattre cette chose, même si ce n'était pas l'homme qu'il avait aimé. Pouvait-il vraiment le tuer ? Pouvait-il supporter de le perdre une seconde fois ? Un cri étouffé glissa hors de sa gorge. Il en était incapable ! C'est pourquoi il n'opposa aucune résistance au brun et qu'il se laissa happer par son mouvement. Maintenant entre ses bras, Kai ferma les yeux. Si c'était Haji, son Haji, alors quelque chose se passerait forcément, quelque chose lui prouverait qu'il était bien revenu et qu'il n'avait pas rompu leur promesse malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées.

- C'est bien moi. »

La main gantée caressa sa chevelure, le roux éclata alors en sanglot, cette douceur, il la reconnaissait, et tandis qu'à l'intérieur de son crâne Kai vivait un condensé des six années vécues par Haji, le brun suréleva sa nuque pour déposer un baiser contre son cou. Haji s'était bien jeté de la falaise en compagnie d'Amshel pour cette fois-ci le tuer. Il avait été conscient que cette chute lui serait certainement fatale à lui aussi, mais pour sauver Saya, le chevalier n'avait trouvé que cette solution. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré le sol, son corps s'était brisé contre les rochers le laissant pour mort. Et c'est lorsque son regard commença à se perdre dans le vide que le brun se remémora sa promesse. Alors, son envie de vivre lui avait fait faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais essayé. C'est du corps d'Amshel qu'il puisa la force nécessaire pour revenir à la vie. Comme lorsqu'il s'était fait emprunté de la main gauche, Haji s'accapara les morceaux d'Amshel pour remplacer les siens. Oui, il s'était remis sur pieds grâce au corps d'Amshel, pas étonnant qu'il lui semblait si différent. Un simple mouvement lui prouva la véracité de cette histoire, la manche gauche du chiroptère dissimulait une fine cicatrice et il était à parier qu'il en avait partout sur le corps. Mais il était une règle d'or parmi les chiroptères, le sang de Saya et de Diva ne devaient jamais se rencontrer sous peine de mort. Un mort longue et douloureuse qu'Haji avait affronté pendant des jours, des mois, des années avant que Joël n'arrive à stabiliser, puis fusionner les deux ADN.

- Je voulais te le dire plus tôt, mais il fallait que je sois sûr. »  
- De ? »  
- De survivre à ça. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que le sang de Diva est un poison pour moi. Lorsque Joël a commencé ses expérimentations, il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à ses fins. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à te faire savoir que j'avais survécu... »  
- Qu'importe, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ! »  
- J'ai tellement changé... J'appréhendais ce face à face autant que je le souhaitais. »

Kai poussa un soupir de soulagement, leur promesse n'avait pas été rompue, puisqu'Haji était revenu pour lui. Il avait affronté quelque chose qui dépassait son imagination, mais Haji était enfin auprès de lui, et c'était tout ce qui comptait ! Il était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas continué longtemps comme ça. Ce manque l'avait rongé depuis trop longtemps et le menait à une mort certaine. Il se tuait, oui, mais à petit feu, aujourd'hui il avait enfin retrouvé ce qui lui avait fait défaut durant ces six années. La vie n'en devenait pas plus douce, au contraire, elle serait toujours aussi rude sans son frère et sa sœur, et surtout avec les trois femmes qui partageaient sa maison... mais Kai aurait enfin quelqu'un sur qui compter, vers qui se retourner lorsque ses épaules trop fatiguées lâcheraient le poids qu'elles portaient depuis ces six longues années, le laissant seul et dévasté.

David feuilletait le dossier qui lui avait été tendu prêtant à la discussion entre le roux et le chevalier, une attention toute particulière. Il avait des choses que le rouquin ignorait, ou n'avait pas pris en considération dans ce que le brun venait de lui avouer à demi-mot, et c'est cette insinuation qui terrorisa le militaire. Il n'était pas homme à avoir peur, mais là, à regarder le brun dans les yeux, il avait vu toute l'horreur que représentait maintenant le chevalier. Le Red Shield n'était pas sans connaitre la légende des chiroptères pur-sang. Des êtres possédant les facultés humaines et chiroptères au centuple. Ils possédaient toutes les qualités des deux espèces sans jamais entrevoir leur défaut. Ainsi, il était tout bonnement impossible de tuer l'une de ces créatures qui finissaient par mourir de vieillesse après avoir erré durant des millénaires, ou qui finissaient par se laisser mourir d'elle-même trop accablée par le temps qui dévorait leur âme d'humain. Si le sang de Saya était un poison pour Diva et inversement, ça prouvait bien que ces êtres purs étaient des aberrations de la nature ! Joël avait fait de l'envie de vivre d'Haji une expérience angoissante. Il reconnaissait bien là le Goldsmith qui avait utilisé une histoire d'amour pour engendrer ce que la nature avait effacé d'elle-même depuis un bon milliers d'années. Puisque le dernier chiroptère pur-sang s'était laissé mourir en donnant naissance aux jumelles : Saya et Diva. Comment David savait tout ça ? Car c'était le plan initial de Diva. Elle n'avait pas violé Riku pour le plaisir. Personne n'avait compris son dessein, à part Joël puisqu'il travaillait sur le même projet, projet légué par le premier Joël. Oui, Haji avait toujours fait partit du plan...  
D'ailleurs, David n'avait pas compris pourquoi, Joël avait laissé à la garde de Kai les deux filles de Diva, au lieu de les tuer avant leur naissance. Maintenant il comprenait. Si Haji n'avait survécu à la fusion d'ADN, il aurait été fort à parier qu'il aurait eu droit à exécuter un sale boulot... Mais Haji avait supporté l'expérience, et si jamais les gamines devaient devenir un problème majeur dans le futur... Haji serait alors, le seul en mesure de les arrêter. Ha ! Que Joël pouvait être prévoyant !

- Changé ? »

Kai eut un frisson. Il était vrai qu'Haji avait changé, ça se sentait dans sa manière d'être. Il n'était plus le chevalier frêle et fragile qu'il avait été dans ses souvenirs. L'assurance et le regard vif du nouvel Haji le laissait perplexe, pourtant, autre chose le faisait frémir. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il ressentait tout à coup une frayeur inconnue. Il ne devait pas avoir peur d'Haji et pourtant... Pourtant !  
Le brun s'arracha de son emprise pour faire volte-face. Il lui avait semblé que le regard doux du brun venait de se changer en un regard austère et froid, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le regard sans vie qu'il lui avait lancé par le passé. Celui-ci avait la dureté d'un homme sans émotion.

- Nous devrions y aller ! »

David classa le dossier, pas la peine d'affoler le roux déjà bien déstabilisé par les changements visibles du violoncelliste. Sans dire un mot, il fit signe à Kai de le suivre, ils allaient se rendre à quelque kilomètres de la ville, une voiture était prête et les attendait déjà. Sans se soucier du brun, David monta dans la jeep avec ses trois recrues. Personne ne desserra les dents pendant le trajets. Assis devant Haji, excédé par la lenteur de l'engin rongeait son frein, tout en donnant des indications au conducteur pour arriver plus vite à l'endroit désigné sur la carte. Ils s'en allaient pour une usine désaffectée au nord de la ville. Aux côtés du blond, Kai regardait de temps en temps par la vitre, tout en rongeant les ongles de sa main droite. Oui, ils étaient en missions, mais la façon qu'avait eu Haji de le repousser, venait de chambouler en bien des points le roux qui se mettait à douter de plus en plus. Haji, comme lui, avait changé du tout au tout, chacun d'eux avait ses raisons, en effet, mais... qu'en était-il des sentiments ? Avaient-ils changé eux aussi ? Kai aimait toujours Haji, soit, il aimait l'Haji qu'il avait laissé partir, mais il était persuadé qu'en apprenant à connaitre le nouvel Haji il finirait par l'aimer de la même manière que l'ancien. Et... devait-il parler d'ancien et de nouveau ? Kai interrompit le silence pesant en frappant son front contre la vitre qui lui faisait face. David haussa un sourcil, mais ne prit pas la parole. Qu'avait-il à dire ? Rien ! Lui et les mots, ça faisait deux, et ce n'était ni l'instant, ni l'endroit pour parler des soucis du roux, qu'il imaginait fort bien. Quant à Haji il ne bougea pas, son regard de marbre resta figé droit devant lui.

- On y est. Juste, toi, moi et le gamin. »

A ces mots, le brun descendit de la Jeep, avançant à grandes enjambées vers l'intérieur de l'usine. David fit signe à ses hommes de rester sur place. Vu ce qu'était devenu Haji, ils n'auraient certainement pas besoin de bouger. C'était surement une façon pour le brun de faire comprendre à Kai ce qu'il était maintenant. Le blond alluma une cigarette en se calant contre l'une des poutres au milieu de la salle. C'était sombre, humide... parfait comme repère, pour une bande de chiroptères hors-la-loi. Le militaire croisa les bras contre son torse, observant Haji qui subitement s'était arrêté en plein milieu de l'édifice. Les yeux bleus de David devinèrent quatre présences autour de l'ancien chevalier, et tandis que le regard bleu balayait les alentours, le militaire comptait les adversaires qui tapis dans l'ombre, avançaient vers leurs proies. Eh bien, c'était un piètre guêpier, il était presque heureux d'avoir cette... enfin Haji avec lui pour cette mission car il venait de comptabiliser une quinzaine de chiroptères. Essayant de capter l'attention du roux, David se racla la gorge.

- Bouge pas. »

Le regard de Kai se posa sur le Katana qu'Haji tenait maintenant fermement entre ses mains, il fut attiré particulièrement par la couleur de la lame, un rouge écarlate qui lui rappelait ses balles. Se pourrait-il que ? Kai ignorait comment mais il venait de se rendre compte d'une chose à la fois horrible et... rassurante. Le sang qu'ils utilisaient pour tuer, n'était-ce pas Haji qui le fournissait ? A le voir là, Katana dans la main, il revoyait sa sœur au combat. Il ne comprenait pas encore tout ce qu'impliquait la fusion des ADN des jumelles, mais quelque chose le fit tiquer. Non, ce n'était pas la lame qui était rouge, elle était rouge du sang de l'ancien chevalier, qui comme celle qui l'avait créé, était maintenant capable d'annihiler d'un simple contact la vie des chiroptères classiques. Il regarda presque étonnamment le brun glisser entre ses assaillants et les trancher en un mouvement rapide, si rapide qu'il ne put réellement suivre tous les déplacements du brun. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les grognements se taisent et que l'entrepôt soit à nouveau silencieux comme une tombe. La lame à nouveau dans son fourreau, Haji se retourna vers l'humain qui choqué, le regardait avec inquiétude.

- Sauras-tu aimer... ce que je suis devenu ? Je me suis longuement posé cette question en me voyant changer de jour en jour. Moi qui avait aspiré à une vie en me nourrissant de toi, j'ai enfin la mienne, j'ai enfin une réponse à ma question. Je sais enfin ce que je suis. Mais j'ignore si tu pourras faire face à ça. »

Le brun inclina la tête, se dirigeant un peu plus loin, David regarda le roux suivre l'ancien chevalier à reculons. Il n'avait pas à bouger, ce qui suivait ne le regardait pas, ça devait rester entre eux. Sans attendre il jeta son mégot par terre et retourna à la voiture. Il fit signe au conducteur de se mettre en route, Kai était entre de bonnes mains, Haji le ramènerait à la base sans problème, ils ne s'attarderaient pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était parler à Julia et comprendre réellement ce que cette fusion offrait au brun. Le cahier des Goldsmith était pleins de théories, mais en pratique, qu'est-ce que ça donnait ? Soucieux, le blond s'enfonça dans son siège, et si jamais Haji leur pétait entre les doigts, si jamais Kai le repoussait, si... Les pensées assombries, David grogna. Si jamais Haji changeait de côté, ça serait certainement la fin de l'ère humaine...

Kai regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait que des champs à perte de vue, tout était calme. Son nez se leva, le ciel était bleu, les nuages blanc s'étendaient avec le vent... Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prêté d'attention à autre chose... qu'au passé. Il eut un sourire fade en pensant à Riku, mais il oublia bien vite ses fantômes pour poser son regard sur le brun qui immobile se tenait à un mètre de lui. Il n'osait pas lui parler, il y avait tellement à dire, tellement à demander. Le roux n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, ce n'est que lorsque le brun se retourna que Kai arrêta de se prendre la tête avec tout ça ! C'était vrai, il avait changé, mais qu'importait, Kai avait longtemps prié pour que le brun lui soit rendu, il aurait tout donné, tout, pour que le brun revienne. Il devait s'estimer heureux qu'Haji ait enduré tout ça, pour lui, pour respecter sa promesse de vivre à ses côtés. Kai fit un large sourire. Oui, il l'aimerait, qu'importait ce qu'était devenu l'homme qui l'avait charmé ! Au fond, Haji resterait toujours Haji. Personne ne pouvait changer du tac au tac, même lui, derrière son regard vide et son mentale taciturne, le jeune Kai écervelé faisait parfois de courtes apparitions, même si ce n'était que seul dans sa chambre avec pour toute compagnie l'éclat rouge de son frère. Ce n'était que des apparence, l'âme ne changeait jamais.  
Le roux ouvrit de grands yeux, étonné de la soudaine disparition de son interlocuteur muet, il avait bien vu le brun disparaitre devant ses yeux après avoir poussé un grognement sinistre. Son dos rencontra un mur, d'ailleurs l'humain eut un peu de mal à retrouver un souffle normal sous le choc qu'il venait de subir, devant lui deux prunelles rouge le toisaient avec animalité. Le rouquin poussa un hoquet de surprise, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, d'ailleurs, pris de panique, il repoussa de toutes ces forces le brun qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il ne le ferait pas céder de cette façon.

- Qu'est-ce que... »

Qu'est-ce que fichait le violoncelliste ? Haji fit un sourire qui lui glaça le sang. Ce genre de sourire, il ne l'avait jamais vu sur le visage du brun, ça ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas. Peu sûr de la signification du sourire tendu, le roux baissa imperceptiblement la tête se répétant pour lui-même qu'Haji n'avait pas pu changer l'essence même de son âme. C'était un homme bon et juste, qu'importait le reste, il devait lui faire confiance. Les doigts de l'ancien chevalier resserrèrent leur prise sur ses vêtements lorsqu'une douleur aigüe lui perfora la chaire. C'était bien une morsure, elle n'avait rien des morsures sensuelles que le brun lui avait fait six ans plus tôt, celle-ci était animale et purement instinctive. Lorsque le chiroptère le laissa retomber à terre, Kai poussa un grognement sourd, quitte à choisir, il préférait la douceur de l'ancien Haji à l'agissement brut et spontané du nouveau. La main du jeune homme glissa contre son cou, serrant la plaie qui étonnamment ne saignait pas. Le violoncelliste lui souriait cette fois plus... chaudement. Le sourire du brun s'élargit laissant apercevoir aux yeux du roux ses canines blanches maculées encore de sang. Le cuir des gants noires glissa entre l'émail et d'un mouvement rapide, la mâchoire du chiroptère libéra ses mains d'albâtre de leur sombre prison.

- Je devais aussi savoir... ce qui te liait à Mao. »  
- Mao ? »  
- Lorsque je t'ai retrouvé, elle vivait chez toi, vous formiez une si belle famille... à première vue. »  
- Il n'y a jamais eu de Mao et moi. »  
- J'ai vu ça... »  
- Haji... tu... »

L'attitude du brun le mettait mal à l'aise, le regard qui tombait sur lui à la fois pétillant et bestial le fit ricaner nerveusement. Il observa Haji s'accroupir devant lui, un main blanche glissa contre sa joue puis dévala le long de sa nuque. Sans vraiment savoir comment son dos rencontra un autre mur, ils venaient de parcourir deux bons mètres en quelques secondes. Cependant l'humain ne ressentit aucune douleur sous l'impact contre le mur de brique ; les lèvres du chiroptère avaient trouvé les siennes et partageaient un baiser qui n'avait aucune bien séance. Bien au contraire, la main qui remontait sous ses vêtements lui lâcha un soupire de bien-être, bien que plus incisif, Kai retrouvait dans ces mouvements les tortures remplies de sensualités qu'il avait gouté au bout de l'archet. Mais... mais... quelque chose lui disait qu'Haji était bien trop entreprenant pour le laisser partir aussi rapidement. Kai mit fin au baiser lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose contre sa cuisse. Quelque chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir. Le regard rond se posa sur l'ancien chevalier qui le relâcha pour se détourner de lui. La voix rauque du brun lui rappela quelque souvenirs qui le firent sourire affectueusement.

- Pardon, on devrait... retourner au Q.G. »  
- T'excuse pas... surtout pas. »

Ok, ils étaient au milieu de nulle part, au milieu de débris loin d'être romantique, mais il n'était plus le gamin fleur bleu qu'il avait été. Qu'importait l'endroit, qu'importait le moment... Kai avait honte de lui, dans le sens où, pendant les six dernières années il... avait mené une vie de débauche avec un peu n'importe qui. Il n'était qu'un humain, malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à Haji, après quatre années d'abstinence, croyant dur comme fer au retour du brun, Kai avait fini par... laisser tomber. Lorsque l'espoir avait disparu, le roux s'était mis à coucher à tout va, sans vraiment prendre le temps d'apprécier réellement ça. Le roux soupira en pensant à ça. Es-ce qu'Haji l'avait ressenti ?

- Je sais... C'est pas grave Kai, je t'en veux pas. »

Il avait beau dire, Kai se sentait coupable, quand bien même il n'avait été au courant de la survie d'Haji. En tout cas, il ne traiterait pas le brun de la même façon. Le jeune humain remit en place ses vêtements avec un sourire narquois.

- Ça... peut attendre notre retour au Q.G ? »  
- Difficilement, mais ça ira. »

Ha ? Kai s'approcha du brun en souriant, sa main attrapa la nuque de l'ancien chevalier pour glisser un baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Un sourire fripon lui étira les lèvres lorsqu'il descendit le long du torse de son amant. Dans son regard, il laissa apercevoir aux prunelles redevenues noires de son vis-à-vis tout l'amour qu'il avait nourri et nourrissait encore pour le concerné. C'était vrai, qu'importait les changements, ce qui avait été fait, était fait, on n'y pouvait rien changer, il prendrait la brun comme il était, il l'adopterait, malgré les changements parfois brutaux auxquels il devrait faire face. Ça n'importait plus, car Haji venait de lui prouver ce qu'il avait essayé de se persuader. Le brun n'avait pas tant changé que ça, il avait toujours cette crainte tapis au fond de lui, il avait toujours cette douceur latente, cette sensualité exacerbée qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il avait maintenant devant lui, un dominant qui ne se lasserait pas de le consommer et consumer entièrement. Non, Haji ne fuirait plus ce qu'il ressentait, il ne fuyait plus ses envies. La langue de Kai glissa sur le membre tendu qu'il venait de libérer. Un grognement rauque échauffa le brun lorsqu'il referma ses lèvres, sur la chaire brûlante de son amant qui vibra fiévreusement. Non, Haji ne fuyait plus rien à en voir son impatience et sa fougue. Le corps végétatif qui ne pouvait rien lui offrir s'était mu en un corps rempli de pulsions n'attendant plus que lui pour les assouvir. Haji était chaud, troublant et plus encore, lorsqu'il grogna le nom de Kai en se libérant, le jeune homme crut le voir sourire d'une façon étrangement angélique.  
Le roux s'allongea sur son lit, ils venaient de rentrer au Q.G, son regard se perdait sur la télé qui lui envoyait des flash de lumières, le Red Shield chinois avait insisté pour qu'ils passent la nuit parmi eux, afin de les mener demain vers le ministre des affaires internes qui les remercierait comme il se devait d'avoir trouvé et arrêté le terrible tueur en série qui avait sévi sur la capitale. En attendant cette journée qui se promettait bien... chiante, Kai profitait d'une des suites confortables de Q.G chinois réservé pour les hôtes d'honneur. Une ombre se dessina contre sa fenêtre, le rouquin amusé s'approcha de celle-ci et l'ouvrit, observant Haji assis sur le rebord de ladite fenêtre.

- Tu dors pas ? »

L'homme roula des yeux, bien entendu qu'il ne dormait pas. Ça n'avait pas changé. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de dormir après tout, pourquoi cela aurait-il changé aujourd'hui ? L'invitation de Kai à entrer dans la chambre fut acceptée avec plaisir, puisque sans attendre, le brun s'était retrouvé allongé sur le lit.

- Faudra je m'habitue à ça... »  
- Hum ? »  
- Ta super rapidité ! »  
- Désolé, je m'en rends plus vraiment compte maintenant. »

En fait, ça n'avait pas plus d'importance que ça, à part que les yeux du roux cherchaient pendant quelques seconde la personne qui aurait dû se tenir à un endroit et qui était en fait à l'opposé. Ça viendrait, il suffisait de prévoir à l'avance ce que ferait le brun. Tranquillement, le roux reprit sa place sur le lit, regardant vaguement la télé. Si Haji était encore sage, il sentait à ses lèvres de plus en plus pressantes qu'il ne le resterait pas plus longtemps. Ce n'était définitivement pas pour lui déplaire, Kai délaissa l'écran plat sans regret et éteignant la lumière, il plongea dans les draps serré entre les bras puissant de l'ancien chevalier.

- Je serais toujours là... »

C'est ce que lui avait dit Haji au creux de l'obscurité lorsqu'il s'était donné à lui cette nuit-là, et c'est ce qu'il lui avait répété avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux sur sa vie humaine. Aujourd'hui, Kai a de nouveau un sourire d'enfant, il dit des bêtises à longueur de journée poussant Julia à bout. David a arrêté de travailler sur le terrain et c'est dans leur maison de campagne à Okinawa qu'il va les voir. C'est étrange de voir les gens que l'on aime vieillir, alors que nous... on reste éternellement... pareille.

Kai était sorti de bonne heure ce matin, c'était l'anniversaire des jumelles, et en tant que nouveau papa poule, il voulait leur offrir le plus beau cadeau qu'elles méritaient. Alors, ayant pris plusieurs jours de congés, il s'était rendu dans tous les centres commerciaux de Tokyo. Trois heures de route, ce n'était rien pour ses princesses ! Le roux souffrait depuis quelque temps de migraines insoutenables qui lui avaient valu plusieurs arrêt maladie, mais ce jour-là, au volant de sa voiture, Kai sentit que ça n'allait pas. Il fut pris de vertige à peine arrivé devant le centre commercial, mais bravant ce petit malaise, le jeune homme commença ses courses. C'était un justicier, un militaire aguerri, et ce n'était pas un petit manque de sucre qui l'aurait mis sur les rotules. Cependant ce n'en était pas un, ce n'est que lorsqu'il tomba dans les vapes en pleins milieux du magasin de jouet victime d'une sorte de crise d'épilepsie, que le roux prit vraiment en compte les signaux que lui envoyait son corps depuis des mois.  
On lui avait diagnostiqué un tumeur au cerveau quelques jours plus tard et malgré les traitements, son état avait empiré en quelques semaines. Lorsque les médecins apprirent à Haji et Mao qu'il n'en aurait plus que pour quelques jours, Haji avait pris la décision qu'il avait redouté de prendre. Le brun avait longtemps hésité avant de répondre à la demande de l'humain, car ce qu'il allait lui offrir serait loin de ce que le jeune homme aurait pu s'imaginer. Kai était mort à l'hôpital, entre ses bras, mais il était revenu à la vie quelques courtes secondes plus tard. Et c'était en tant que chevalier qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne serait pas celui de Saya, mais celui d'Haji, car c'est du sang du brun que le roux s'abreuva. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas qu'un simple chevalier, Haji en avait pris conscience lorsque Kai rouvrit les yeux. Pendant un an environs Kai était resté prostré dans son coin, incapable de parler ou de dire quoi que ce soit, la transition était toujours délicate et difficile à accepter, encore plus lorsque l'on devenait une anomalie de la nature. Il partageait avec Haji cette puissance, mais aussi cette animalité qui les détachaient du restant de l'humanité. Joël avait beau dire que le roux reviendrait le moment venu, Haji avait cru l'avoir perdu... Mais, pas du tout, puisqu'aujourd'hui il retrouvait enfin le vrai Kai. Non plus cette armure blindée dévorée par le chagrin, ça non, il faisait face au jeune homme qu'il avait laissé des années plus tôt sur le port de Bordeaux.

- Haji ! J'ai faim ! »

La transformation en chevalier n'était pas la même pour tout le monde. Elle n'avait jamais changé Riku qui avait continué de grandir comme si de rien n'était. Si Diva ne l'avait pas tué, il aurait certainement été à l'école aurait eu un diplôme, se serait peut-être marié et aurait été un père modèle.  
Kai lui, n'a pas changé non plus, il continue à faire l'idiot, à s'amuser comme un gosse, et choses surprenante il ne peut s'empêcher de s'empiffrer de nourriture humaine, alors que son corps ne fonctionne plus à cette énergie. Cependant derrière son regard faussement humain, il est capable du pire comme du meilleure...

Haji fit un court sourire, il se leva délaissant les jumelles qui parlaient avec leur camarades de classes de garçons, lorsque son amant commençait à crier famine, il n'était pas bon de le faire attendre. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, le roux qui avait les mains chargée de courses, venait de rentrer du travail. La mascarade familiale avait changée, mais elle n'en était que plus légère. Les deux jumelles avaient à présent deux pères, mais ça ne choquait pas plus que ça, car le voisinage avait vite adopté Haji. Surtout les femmes. Kai n'en était pas jaloux, au contraire, mais qu'importait les regards envoyé à son homme, personne ne pouvait se mettre entre eux depuis qu'il avait rouvert les yeux en tant que chevalier. Le lien qu'ils avaient forgé était devenu tellement puissant qu'il surprenait toujours.  
Contre toute attente, c'est Haji qui s'occupait du restaurant et parfaitement bien d'ailleurs, la clientèle revenait souvent en parti à cause du magnétisme du brun et les lycéennes se pressaient pour baver devant le chef qu'il était. Mao faisait le service, elle n'avait jamais quitté la maisonnée, même si elle s'était installée avec un homme à quelques pâtés de maison du restaurant, elle était là chaque jour pour servir de mère aux deux jeunes filles, maintenant devenues adolescentes. Elle avait eu du mal à faire face à la relation qu'entretenait son ex avec un homme, ce n'était pas chose aisée à accepter. Mais lorsque Kai était mort et qu'elle avait vu le brun se ronger les sangs sur le devenir du roux, elle l'avait soutenu. Elle ne détestait pas Haji, car il avait réussi là où elle avait échoué, il avait ramené Kai, le vrai Kai...

Le rouquin ne revenait pas seul ce soir, Haji eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et brun qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il n'était plus son chevalier, la connexion qui les liait s'était rompue, c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas ressenti son éveil. Médusé, il la regarda lui sourire et se précipiter dans ses bras. Saya s'était éveillé prématurément, elle ne serait là que pour quelques jours, mais elle avait voulu voir ses nièces et son frère alors... elle faisait une petite exception. Assise au milieu de la maisonnée, Saya eut soudainement l'impression que la vie serait maintenant paisible et aimante. Ça avait été son souhait, avoir une vraie vie de famille, mais à quoi pouvait ressembler une famille pour un être tel qu'elle ? Elle avait vu trop de gens mourir et ça la rassurait de savoir que sa famille partageait maintenant la même longévité qu'elle.  
Cette "famille", Kai ne la fuyait plus, il l'aimait, sa sœur n'avait pas formaté sa mémoire et se souvenait de tout, elle eut un peu de mal avec Haji et surtout avec sa métamorphose. Quoique jeune, il n'avait pu tromper Saya sur ce qu'il était devenu et par conséquence ce qu'était devenu son frère, mais elle fut heureuse. Kai semblait si... humain, si... heureux de son sort. Elle n'en voulait pas à Kai de lui avoir ôté son chevalier, bien au contraire. Elle avait toujours trouvé à Haji un charme certain, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle aimait sa vie en tant que Saya Miyagusuku et elle ne voulait pas la perdre. Ce qu'elle avait été, elle n'y penserait plus jamais. Haji était libre, libre d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Kai ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, car elle connaissait suffisamment l'ancien chevalier pour savoir que ses sentiments étaient purs et qu'ils ne changeraient pour rien au monde. Aujourd'hui Saya avait une famille qui la suivrait pendant ses encore nombreuses années, et quoi qu'il arrive quand elle se réveillera dans trente ans, Kai serait là pour l'accueillir, en compagnie d'Haji.

- Dors bien... petite sœur. »

* * *

2006 - 2010 Une fic remaniée et corrigée, rien que pour vous, avec en surprise un nouveau chapitre, enjoy !


End file.
